Icy Fire
by kittykat512
Summary: Roguefoot I know it's Rouge in the story... I'm just too lazy to change it is a new warrior in the vicious FireClan. Love, loss and hardships pound him at every turn. Will he survive the brutality of life? Read to find out cuz I' too nerdy to tell. !
1. The Plan

Chapter 1: The Plan

Rougefoot walked into his Clan's camp huddled in the center of a tall pine forest. He was proudly carrying a mouse and two squirrels to show his effort for hunting. He placed it on the kill pile. Two warriors, Blackwhisker and Brambleleg were fighting each other over a rabbit. Rougefoot shook his head violently, trying to get the cats' screeching out of his mind. He walked up to his father's den, nervous to enter.

"Umm… Snapstar?" Rougefoot asked.

All he heard in response were a couple of growls, a screech and his mother, Leafstream running away. His father, Snapstar walked out of his den and shook his head in disgust. He muttered something low to himself that sounded like "She-cats…"

He turned to his only surviving son, Rougefoot. "Yes?" he asked.

Rougefoot kicked his back leg out to the kill pile where Blackwhisker and Brambleleg were still fighting violently.

"I swear!" Snapstar growled. "When isn't there a fight here of some sort." He snorted and stalked off to the kill pile where he picked up a snarling Brambleleg in his mouth and tossed him across the camp. Brambleleg then snorted and pushed his way out of the camp.

Rougefoot walked up to his father gleefully. "Wow Snapstar!" he meowed. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"Not just yet Rougefoot. Maybe when you get older." Snapstar meowed.

"But I AM older Snapstar!"

"Rougefoot. Don't argue with me." he meowed in a stern voice. Snapstar lighted up, "Today is your first day as a warrior. Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"I suppose so…" Rougefoot said, disappointed.

"That's my boy," Snapstar lay his tail over the warrior's shoulders. He walked back to his den.

Rougefoot's mother, Leafstream walked over to him. "Your father has no respect for us she-cats…" She licked a scratch on her leg.

"What happened Leafstream?" Rougefoot asked.

"Your father and I were play-fighting. I know it sounds weird but we were. He rolled me over into his bedding and there was a sharp stick or something and it cut into my leg."

"Ouch. Why don't you go see Shortleg?"

"I was just on my way there when I saw you."

"Oh," Rougefoot said. "I hope you feel better Leafstream."

She snorted. "So do I." She wandered over to Shortleg's den and the dark brown tom came out and sniffed along her leg.

Rougefoot did not watch any more. He walked out of the camp into the trees. The strong smell of sap and fresh pine smelled great. He took a few deep breaths before padding onward. He passed a fellow warrior, Squirreltrack along the way. "Good hunting Squirreltrack?" Rougefoot asked.

Squirreltrack sat down the rabbit and squirrel he was carrying. "Very. Good luck to you Rougefoot." He picked up the rabbit and the squirrel again and headed into the camp.

Rougefoot walked over to the border of MoonClan. He respected the other Clan's boundaries and hunted on his side of the marker. He soon brought down a rabbit and 3 mice. Rougefoot decided that was enough until he saw another cat hunting. It was a MoonClan cat. She was red in color with the oddest white chest. She was chasing a squirrel over the border. Rougefoot sprang and killed the squirrel. The other cat vaulted over Rougefoot. She hit a tree and sent some of the needles flying to the ground. Rougefoot stood over her and growled. The she-cat backed up against the tree in terror of the much larger, much more violent tom.

"P… please spare me," she mewed softly. Her gaunt frame shook terribly; her coat was matted and dull. "I... I was too absorbed in chasing the squirrel I accidentally crossed the border. I'm sorry!" She wailed.

"Clan Lore, drive off any intruder." Rougefoot recited.

"I… I'm sorry. My brother has fallen ill and he loves squirrels. I'm sorry for crossing the border." She squeaked.

"Here." Rougefoot tossed her the squirrel. "Consider it a gift. If you cross this border again I will have to drive you out with no remorse." Rougefoot growled.

"Oh thank you!" the she-cat meowed. She picked up the squirrel and trotted across the border.

Rougefoot stared after her. He shook his head and concentrated on hunting again. He brought down a vole and another mouse. He knew it was enough this time and gathered his prey up. He walked silently through the trees, his mouth teeming with fresh prey. He wanted to sit down and eat two of the mice but that was against Clan Lore so he followed a small dirt track back to the dense brambles at the entrance.

"All cats come under for a meeting." His father called.

Rougefoot quickly placed his prey on the kill pile and sat next to his warrior friend Tinyflight. Tiny, as Rougefoot called him, was about the size of an apprentice. He had the strength of any full grown cat, and he was not afraid to use all of his power.

"Thank you for joining me Clan," Snapstar called. "It is time to apprentice Iceshine's two kits. It has been a while since we have had new apprentices. Smokekit, please step forward." Snapstar asked.

A fluffy black kit leaped forward happily. He was very energetic. "I call upon my ancestors and those to come to look down on this kit. He wishes to join us as an apprentice. He will certainly do well. You shall now be called Smokepaw. Mapleheart, he is your apprentice now. Teach him all you know and certainly make us proud."

"Thank you for this great honor Snapstar," Mapleheart bowed his head and Smokepaw touched his nose.

"Slashkit, please step forward."

The other kitten, this one a light gray, walked forward slowly. He looked more dignified than his fluffy, outgoing brother.

"I call upon my ancestors and those to come to look down on this kit. He wishes to join us as an apprentice. He will certainly make us proud. You shall be now called Slashpaw. Flamestone, he is your apprentice now. Teach him all you know and certainly make us proud."

"Thank you," Flamestone meowed deeply. He bowed his head to touch noses with his new apprentice.

Flamestone always scared Rougefoot. He was his own uncle, but he was terrified of the giant cat. Flamestone was one of the more violent, ambitious cats in the Clan, maybe that's what scared him. Rougefoot shook off his dark thoughts of his uncle and called out the new apprentices names with the rest of the Clan. It just didn't feel right…


	2. New Apprentices and New Discoveries

Chapter 2: New Apprentices and New Discoveries

Rougefoot was out on the Rising Sun patrol. He sniffed every bush anxiously, scenting for any intruders. He caught a weak scent of the MoonClan cat that was here the other day. He hoped the other cats wouldn't pick up on it and continued sniffing around a bramble bush. He felt a mouse's paw steps in the ground and he dropped down in the hunters crouch. He waited for the mouse to appear before he sprang. He hooked the mouse in his thorn sharp claws and slammed it onto the ground. He jumped on top of it and bit down hard on its neck. He bowed his head to thank his ancestors for the prey that would feed his Clan for times to come. He carried the mouse back to his patrol of Whitefoot and Blackwhisker.

"Good job Rougefoot," Blackwhisker meowed. "But we aren't on a hunting patrol."

"But who could pass up free prey?" Rougefoot meowed.

"Good point. Leaf bare is almost here, so good job again." Blackwhisker meowed.

"No sign of any intruders." Whitefoot meowed.

"You're right. Let's get going back." Blackwhisker meowed."

Rougefoot sighed in relief. They didn't pick up on the MoonClan cat. When they got back to the camp they gave their report and Rougefoot set down the mouse. He picked it back up and gave it to the only surviving elder, Cindertail. Cindertail waved the frail line of bones he called a tail in gratitude.

He rasped in a voice cracked with age, "Thank you young one for looking after your elders so well."

"Would you like me to chew it up a bit for you first Cindertail?" Rougefoot asked. "It tasted a bit tough carrying it back."

"Why thank you young one. How thoughtful, caring for your elders with such passion." Cindertail said. He pushed the mouse towards Rougefoot.

Rougefoot chewed up the mouse and spat out the chewed up scraps on a dock leaf for Cindertail to lick up.

"Ahh that was mighty fine. You did well young one." Cindertail praised the young warrior. He curled up into a ball and tucked his tail over his nose. He fell asleep.

Rougefoot left the elder in peace. Bloodtooth, the Clan deputy walked up to him. "Your father would like to see you." He roared in his deep voice.

Rougefoot sunk low to the ground and huddled to his father who was sitting outside his den. Rougefoot's eyes dropped to the ground as he neared his father, the Clan leader. "Snapstar…" Rougefoot said. "You called?"

"Ahh yes." Snapstar said. "I have an important mission for you. I want you to take Slashpaw and go to EarthClan. I need to see a cat called Spiderleap. Can you do that for me?"

"Isn't that breaking the code Snapstar?" Rougefoot asked.

"I thought you would be able to handle it Rougefoot. Tell them it's peaceful or something. I just need Spiderleap."

"I'll try." Rougefoot meowed.

"Thank you. Slashpaw should be with Flamestone near Moss Rock."

Rougefoot nodded and bounded off towards Moss Rock. Slashpaw and Flamestone were sniffing around it, looking for prey hiding in the cracks.

"Stay here Slashpaw; I'm going hunting out there." He lifted his nose and pointed towards the trees. He ran into his nephew. "And what are you doing here Rougefoot?" He asked.

"Father asked if I could borrow Slashpaw for a mission to EarthClan territory. May I take him?"

"Just keep him safe will ya?" Flamestone growled. He stalked off into the trees.

"A mission?" Slashpaw mewed. "This is going to be so exciting!" His hair fluffed out in all directions.

"Be aware EarthClan are the best trackers in all the land. They also hear the best. They are very dangerous so mind your manners."

"Ok!" Slashpaw mewed gleefully. He took a step forward and he fell down into a hole. He was meowing pitifully, clawing at the loose earth. "Help me Rougefoot! Help me!"

Rougefoot clawed down. The earth tasted disgusting in his mouth. He dug down further until he could grasp the young apprentice's scruff in his jaws. He tugged until Slashpaw finally broke free. The apprentice was shivering in fright and he vomited up earth onto the grass.

Rougefoot backed away in disgust until the apprentice was done.

Slashpaw still had his energy despite his early morning fright. They walked together to the EarthClan border and sat down, waiting for a patrol to pass them by.

Around Peak Sun time a patrol gave a warning call and the patrol of Cornfoot, Birdsong, and Echoflight raced to wear Slashpaw and Rougefoot were sitting comfortably.

The leader of the patrol, Cornfoot, stepped up snarling. "What are you doing so close to the EarthClan border Rougefoot and friend?"

"My name's Slashpaw!" He piped up indigently.

"Silence young one! Those older than you wish to speak." Birdsong growled.

Cornfoot glared at Rougefoot. "What do you want?"

"I wish to see Spiderleap. Snapstar wishes to speak to him for a little while." Rougefoot said calmly. His blue eyes flashed.

Cornfoot stepped forward aggressively, "As you can see Spiderleap isn't here so, no you can't see him."

Rougefoot also stepped forward and Slashpaw stood up. "We are not here to invade or anything, we just want to see Spiderleap for a few hours."

Cornfoot stepped back, "Echoflight go fetch Spiderleap."

A thin speckled gray she-cat darted off into the heart of EarthClan's forest. She reappeared a few minutes later with the largest cat Slashpaw and Rougefoot have ever seen.

He towered over all of them. His flank was scarred from fighting and he had a magnificent brown patch across his right eye. He snarled in a deep voice "Rougefoot, what does your father need?"

"I don't know Spiderleap," Rougefoot meowed, trembling. "He just wants to see you about something."

An evil grin spread across Spiderleap's face. "Ahh I will be right there." He crossed the border and headed up towards the camp. He remarkably knew the way and he pushed his way through the brambles.

Snapstar was waiting in the middle of the clearing by his den. He stood up when he saw Spiderleap shoulder through the entrance. They both had unnaturally sharp pointed teeth glowing in the harsh sunlight. There was an evil look on their faces as Snapstar led the huge cat into his den.

Rougefoot dismissed Slashpaw to go back to his nest on the other side of the camp. Slashpaw obeyed the new warrior. Rougefoot stalked up on the other side of his father's den and pressed his ear against the rock to overhear. All he heard was "Thank you," before Spiderleap walked out. Snapstar escorted him back to his territory while Rougefoot went over to Shortleg, the FireClan medicine cat.

His mother was still lying down on the soft moss by his den. "Hello Shortleg," Rougefoot meowed.

Shortleg was rummaging through a pile of strong smelling herbs. He was muttering low words to himself. He turned around and his amber eyes faced Rougefoot straight on. "Hello Rougefoot. Mind doing me a favor?" He asked.

"I don't mind at all, what do you need?" Rougefoot asked.

"I need you to go to the MoonClan border and collect some marigold, the little yellow flowers. Pull them off and the stems about one inch off the ground. Bring back as much as you can, I need some for your mother." He meowed.

"I think I can do that," Rougefoot meowed.

"Oh yes," Shortleg meowed, turning around to face Rougefoot again. "Take an apprentice with you so you can fetch more. Smokepaw would be good since you already took Slashpaw out earlier."

"I'll do that right away," Rougefoot meowed, walking towards the apprentice den.

"Thank you," Shortleg called.

Rougefoot nodded that he heard and pushed his way into the apprentice den. Slashpaw was sleeping while Smokepaw wasn't to be seen or scented.

He pushed his way out again and walked out of the camp towards the Hollow, where most of the apprentices train. Smokepaw was lying down in the middle of the Hollow, very still. Mapleheart was nowhere to be seen. Rougefoot approached with caution. 'Why isn't he moving?' Rougefoot thought. "Smokepaw?" Rougefoot called.

The apprentice made no response.

Rougefoot was growing anxious. He poked the apprentice. He felt deathly cold. He pushed him over. There was a long slash mark down his throat extending down to his abdomen. It didn't look like a cat claw scratch but he didn't know. He saw Mapleheart's injured body lying up the slope. Rougefoot rushed up to him and prodded him on his side. The senior warrior made a grunt and looked up at him. His eyes were bleeding and there were scratches all over his body.

"What happened to you!?" Rougefoot demanded.

"F… Foxes…" Mapleheart coughed. "The biggest one I've ever seen killed my apprentice… And then I tried to save him… But it was too late." He curled his head into his body.

"Hold on Mapleheart, I'll go get help."

Mapleheart groaned in pain.

Rougefoot ran as fast as he could back to the camp. He burst in panting. Two warriors, Whitefoot and Snowclaw were about to go out on a hunting patrol.

"Whoa Rougefoot. What's the hurry?" Snowclaw asked.

"Mapleheart… Smokepaw… Help…" Rougefoot panted as he ran off to Shortleg's den.

"MY KIT!" Whitefoot screeched. He reared up on his hind legs then he pounded the ground anxiously, waiting for Rougefoot to return.

Shortleg came running out a minute later following Rougefoot. Snowclaw and Whitefoot followed Shortleg up the slope and into the hollow.

Mapleheart was wheezing heavily. He did not look like he was going to make it at all.

Shortleg directed the two large warriors to their duties. "Snowclaw and Whitefoot GENTLY pick up Mapleheart and take him back to camp. Be as gentle as possible. Go around fallen trees and bramble bushes. We want him back in one piece you know. Rougefoot you take Smokepaw back to camp…"

Rougefoot obeyed sadly. He picked up the dead apprentice in his jaws and carried him back to camp where his mother, Iceshine was wailing in grief in the middle of the camp. As soon as Rougefoot walked through the entrance she ran over to her precious kit and licked him, but he did not arise.

"I'm sorry Iceshine, he's gone." Rougefoot meowed sadly.

She reared back on her hind legs and let out an earsplitting wail of grief. She returned to all fours and buried her nose into her kits torn and matted black fur. Smokepaw's brother, Slashpaw had also come out to mourn. Their father, Whitefoot was pressed beside his mate, his nose in her shoulder fur.

Rougefoot could only look on sadly. He decided to go pay a visit to Mapleheart, who was inside Shortleg's den. He stepped forward with caution, not wanting to disturb the old medicine cat from his duties. He peered into the ferns that concealed Shortleg's den. Mapleheart was lying on the ground not moving. His eyes were covered in a strong smelling poultice, along with the rest of his scratches. Shortleg noticed Rougefoot standing outside and he walked out.

"How's Mapleheart?" Rougefoot asked in a whisper. "Will he make it?"

"Mapleheart is pretty beat up. If he survives the night it's a good sign but there's still a chance he could leave with the ancestors. There's not a good chance he would make it…" Shortleg said sadly.

Rougefoot remembered that Shortleg and Mapleheart were brothers. Rougefoot wouldn't know how Shortleg would cope with his brother's death, but it wouldn't be good. He silently wished Mapleheart would hold on, for Shortleg's sake.

"I hope he'll be alright…" Rougefoot meowed.

Mapleheart let out a groan. Shortleg dashed into his den and placed his paw on Mapleheart's flank and stroked it. Mapleheart let out a sigh and fell asleep once more.

"I must go pay my respects to Smokepaw," Shortleg said. "Warn me if Mapleheart gets up or if his breathing changes or anything."

"I will," Rougefoot said, settling down beside the senior warrior.

Shortleg walked to Smokepaw and started licking the apprentice's fur, murmuring respects to him.

Rougefoot sat next to Mapleheart, taking his duty very seriously. He watched Mapleheart's flank rise and fall as he slept. He started to feel drowsy but he couldn't sleep until Shortleg got back.

Shortleg returned a few minutes later, worn and weak from his hard day of work.

"Would you like me to watch him for the night Shortleg? You need to get some rest."

"Thanks Rougefoot for you offer. But you also need your rest. I can get Squirreltrack to watch over him tonight, but thanks."

"Should I send him over?"

"Yes please and thanks again." Shortleg replied.

Rougefoot climbed up a steep slope of rock to Squirreltrack's den. The warrior was sleeping soundly in the bush. Rougefoot prodded him in the side. "Squirreltrack, Squirreltrack, wake up."

The warrior lifted his head and yawned. "What's all the hubbub about?"

"Shortleg wants you to watch over Mapleheart tonight."

"Ugh…" He groaned. "Fine, I'll see you later." Squirreltrack said. He leapt down the rock wall and over to Shortleg's den.

Rougefoot wondered how the cat was so nimble. He decided to leap down the wall. He leapt, but took a tumble and lightly sprained his paw. He didn't want to disturb Shortleg anymore so he limped over to his father's den and lay down beside it. He curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning he was feeling a lot better. He decided to pay Squirreltrack, Mapleheart, and Shortleg a visit. He walked over the Medicine Den. Squirreltrack wasn't there. Shortleg was awake, and he looked happy. Behind him Mapleheart was sitting up, but his eyes were still closed. There was a spark of hope for Rougefoot. 'Maybe Mapleheart will survive…' he thought. He sure did hope so.

Rougefoot nodded to them and walked away. He walked out of the camp and towards the MoonClan border, where he decided to fetch the marigold Shortleg asked him to get yesterday. He stalked through the undergrowth, trying not to be seen. The small yellow flowers were growing right on the border. He slinked over to a fern right beside the flowers. Rougefoot stared across the border. The cat he had let go after she invaded was there again, but this time with a huge red tom. She spotted Rougefoot and nosed for him to come out. He stepped out of the bushes carefully. They walked towards each other, about to exchange a friendly greeting.

The red tom, which was sniffing a clump of ferns for hiding prey sprang in front of her and growled at Rougefoot. She was forced back. He chuffed at her, but looked at Rougefoot. "Icechest get back. This tom may be dangerous."

"Foxclaw don't be such a worry wart," she pushed him away.

"This is Foxclaw, my brother. He worries too much about me sometimes. I'm Icechest, who might you be?"

"I'm Rougefoot," he meowed flatly.

"Rougefoot! What a lovely name!" Icechest said.

"Why are you even talking to this cat Icechest?" Foxclaw extended his claws into the loose earth. "You don't even know him."

"He let me go after he caught me chasing a squirrel for you onto his territory. He even gave me the squirrel." Iceshine meowed to her brother.

Rougefoot sat down and glared at the fire red tom. He glared back with eyes the color of sun baked sand.

"Icechest we need to go," Foxclaw growled. "We need to find prey."

"I need to go too…" Rougefoot said.

"See you around Rougefoot!" Icechest meowed happily.

Foxclaw snorted and jerked his head towards the trees deeper into the forest. She followed, but looked back at Rougefoot before charging into the trees after her brother.

Rougefoot shook his large gray head and tried to concentrate on remembering what Shortleg asked what to do. He started chewing off the marigold stems about 1 inch off the ground. Once he got as much as he could carry he set them down and began hunting. He missed 2 mice and a vole before he finally caught a huge crow. He decided to take the crow back first, then return for the marigold.

When he walked into the camp he saw Moonheart's 3 kits play-fighting. They turned around and stared in awe at the huge crow dangling from Rougefoot's mouth.

One of them squeaked, "I hope I can be as good as that one day!"

Another one meowed, "That's amazing. It's bigger than us!"

The last one, the most quiet of the 3 mewed softly, "Rougefoot's my hero."

The first one asked "What was that Shadowkit?"

"Nothing Specklekit," Shadowkit meowed.

"Did you hear what he said Pebblekit?" Specklekit asked.

"No I didn't," the second kitten, Pebblekit, meowed.

The 3 went back to play-fighting while Snapstar and Bloodtooth walked out of his den when they heard that Rougefoot had caught a crow.

"Look at that crow," Bloodtooth meowed in amazement.

Snapstar looked at his son evilly, "He did well," he meowed in a flat tone.

"That's the biggest one I've seen in years, but it doesn't beat the one that you caught when I was a kit."

"That was one huge crow." Snapstar meowed.

"Yes it was," Bloodtooth meowed.

They returned to Snapstar's den, probably to discuss Clan business.

Rougefoot set down the crow on the kill pile. He walked back into the forest, back the the MoonClan border and picked up the huge whorde of marigold leaves. He returned them to Shortleg's den, who accepted them happily. When he went back outside Cindertail summoned him over.

"That was good hunting today Rougefoot," Cindertail meowed.

"Thanks Cindertail." Rougefoot meowed.

Cindertail's eyes were distant and searching. "But there's something else I wanted to talk to you about young one. You've seemed distracted the past few days. Anything on your mind?"

"No…" Rougefoot said in a distant tone. His mind was racing with thoughts, most about the MoonClan cat named Icechest.

"Young one what is up with you? You seem so distracted all of the sudden. What happened?" Cindertail rasped.

Rougefoot settled down in front of Cindertail. He placed his paws underneath his chest. "Well… there is this one cat…"

"Yes?" Cindertail meowed.

"She's from MoonClan, but it's so weird... it's kind of like we are friends and I don't know what to do. It's kind of distracting me from my Clan duties. But I don't want to hurt her. What do I do?"

"It sounds like you like this cat." Cindertail searched Rougefoot's eyes again.

"Well I kind of do…" Rougefoot meowed. "Her name is Icechest."

"Young one it hurts… I went through the same thing you did…" Cindertail meowed.

"You have?" Rougefoot asked.

"I have never shared this story with anyone before… It's a painful story; it hurts me to talk about it." He meowed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Rougefoot meowed.

"I need to get it out before I pass on and go with my ancestors."

"So what happened?" Rougefoot asked.

"There is this lovely black cat from EarthClan named Hollyheart. She was my mate. We've loved each other since we were apprentices first seeing each other at the very first Meeting we went to. Well she was due with my kits and I felt torn in two… I wanted to stay loyal to my own Clan, but I couldn't leave Hollyheart. She delivered four healthy kits. They were Moonstep, the EarthClan deputy, Birdsong, an EarthClan warrior, Echoflight, another EarthClan warrior and…"

"And who?" Rougefoot asked.

"Blackwhisker…" Cindertail meowed. He held his head in shame.

"Hollyheart gave me Blackwhisker as a token of our love, so I would have a Hollyheart back in our Clan. Well I took him back and another cat you probably won't remember, Roseflight, just had her kit, but sadly it died a little while after being born. I told her I had found Blackwhisker in the forest and he needed a mother to take care of him. She was the only nursing queen at the time so she took him in and Blackwhisker to this day still thinks she was his mother."

"So Blackwhisker doesn't even think you're his father?" Rougefoot asked, saddened by Cindertail's tale.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't know anything about his real mother or father."

"Shouldn't you tell him the truth?"

"He wouldn't believe me," Cindertail said. "After all this long while he would just think I have lost my mind."

"He should believe you… You're the Clan elder. Everyone respects you."

"He should, but I don't think he will," Cindertail meowed.

"Let's find out?" Rougefoot suggested.

"I suppose you could give it a try young one."

Blackwhisker was just returning from a patrol. Rougefoot trotted over to him. "Will you go and see Cindertail? He needs to tell you something."

"Umm… Alright," Blackwhisker meowed. He walked over to Cindertail. "What is it?" He asked gently.

Cindertail looked up at his son with sad eyes. He sat up slowly and looked straight into Blackwhisker's golden eyes as he spoke. "Roseflight was not your mother."

A line of Blackwhisker's fur rose from his spine up to his neck. "Of course she was my mother! What are you talking about!?"

"No. She wasn't Blackwhisker." Cindertail meowed coolly.

"Well if she wasn't who was!?" Blackwhisker meowed furiously.

"Hollyheart."

"WHAT!? You mean that strangly old elder from EarthClan?" Blackwhisker screeched. "I was born in another Clan!? IMPOSSIBLE! IT NEVER COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Yes you were. I am your father. I should know." Cindertail meowed.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't born in EarthClan. I'm Roseflight's kit. You must be going crazy. And most of all I can't be Half-Clan..."

Cindertail turned to Rougefoot, "Told you he wouldn't believe me."

Blackwhisker was fluffed up from alarm and fury. His lips were pulled back but his eyes were dancing with terror.

Cindertail spoke to Blackwhisker. "Ask Flamestone, he knows you weren't born from Roseflight. He watched me carry you into camp. I made up a whole story that I just found you in the forest but ask Flamestone if you were born from Roseflight."

"Fine then I will." Blackwhisker meowed. He stalked off to Flamestone, who confirmed that Blackwhisker was carried into camp from Cindertail, but nursed from Roseflight.

Blackwhisker returned to Cindertail with his head down. His tail was dragging on the ground. He was ashamed he had snapped at such an elderly cat, yet alone his own father. He raised his eyes to meet Cindertail's. "Sorry for snapping at you… I guess Roseflight really wasn't my mother…"

"No harm done young one," Cindertail meowed.

"Do I have any other brothers or sisters?" Blackwhisker asked.

"Well…" Cindertail meowed. "No brothers but you have 3 sisters…"

"Who?" Blackwhisker meowed delightfully. He was curious to hear what the elder had to say. He waved his tail in glee.

"Moonstep, the EarthClan deputy, and Birdsong and Echoflight are both EarthClan warriors."

"So no one in our Clan…" Blackwhisker said dejectedly.

"No, sorry, most of them stayed with your mother in EarthClan." Cindertail said.

"But wow! The EarthClan deputy is my sister! Wow! Thanks Cindertail!" Blackwhisker meowed before walking off with his tail held high.

"It must have taken a lot of effort telling him," Rougefoot meowed to Cindertail.

"It did young one," Cindertail meowed back. "But I feel a lot better now that he knows."

"I suppose it does. Well Cindertail you should take a rest, your bones need it for the Meeting tonight." Rougefoot meowed.

"Why thank you for your concern young one. I suppose you're right. See you later." He curled his head into his body and wrapped his tail around his nose.

Rougefoot walked away from Cindertail. He wandered to Moss Rock, his favorite thinking spot. He settled down on the mossy top of the wide, flat rock. He stared into the MoonClan forest. 'Where was Icechest?' He thought. 'I hope she's at the Meeting…' He thought some more. Soon the hum of the wind through the ferns and the chirping of birds lulled him into sleep.

When he woke up it was Low Sun. It was almost time for his Clan to go to the Meeting. He tore through the forest back to camp, anxious to leave. He paced back and forth restlessly in front of the entrance, waiting for the rest of FireClan to assemble.

His friend Tinyflight took place beside him. "What's on your mind Rouge?"

"Nothing Tiny…" Rougefoot replied. He was distracted.

Tinyflight shook his head in disgust. His friend couldn't even trust him enough to tell him what was on his mind. 'No matter.' Tinyflight thought. 'It's probably something unimportant anyway.'

They said nothing more until they got to the Meeting. SunClan was already assembled and their leader, Honeystar, took her place on her rock. Her deputy, Eagleclaw was at the base of the rock sharing words with her. Snapstar took his place on the rock across from Honeystar. Bloodtooth stood at the base talking to Snapstar, just like Honeystar and Eagleclaw were doing. EarthClan were next to arrive. Fernstar took her place on the rock next to Snapstar, but their deputy, Moonstep did not sit at the base and talk to Fernstar. She instead talked to Blackwhisker, her brother that she knew nothing about. MoonClan were the last to arrive. Dogstar sat on his rock next to Fernstar and Honeystar. Rougefoot looked at the MoonClan deputy in vain. He was terrified of the large cat that he only saw once before at a Meeting when he was an apprentice. Scarface's jaw was broken and he had scars all over his body. 'More scars then Spiderleap…' Rougefoot noted. Scarface was one of the best fighters in all the Clans and no one has won a fight against him except Dogstar, who himself had driven off a dog with the help of his littermates.

Rougefoot's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice. "Rougefoot! Rougefoot!" It was Icechest. She rubbed her cheek up against his. He returned the caress. She lightly touched the tip of his ear with her brick red nose. He lightly licked the top of her head.

Tinyflight saw the gestures. He walked up to Rougefoot. "So is this what has been on your mind Rouge?" He asked.

"What a cute cat Rougefoot!" Icechest cooed. "Is he your apprentice?"

Tinyflight snarled.

"No." Rougefoot meowed. "He's a full grown warrior and he's one of the best fighters in the Clan. He's been my best friend since kithood. His name is Tinyflight."

"It's ok," Tinyflight meowed. "Everyone thinks I'm an apprentice, no worries."

"I'm sorry Tinyflight," Icechest meowed.

"No worries." He meowed again.

Rougefoot meowed quietly into Tinyflight's ear. "Yes she's what has been on my mind."

Tinyflight gave a knowing nod and walked off. The cats in the clearing were settling down.

"The Meeting is about to start," Rougefoot whispered.

"I know," Icechest meowed quietly.

All of the leaders nodded at Snapstar to step forward and give a report.

"FireClan has experienced great hunting. Iceshine's kits were apprenticed and we welcome Slashpaw into the Clan as an apprentice. Sadly Smokepaw died of a fox attack, while one of our warriors, Mapleheart, was injured, bravely defending his apprentice. He is making a full recovery with the help of Shortleg."

Some of the cats that knew Iceshine and Mapleheart muttered among themselves. One cat from SunClan, Lightningfoot, stood up. Fernstar nodded for him to speak.

"I don't wish to interrupt but what if the fox crosses into our territory? Or someone else's?"

"Hmm... That's an interesting point you make Lightningfoot." Dogstar meowed. "Let's be on the lookout and if anything suspicious happens we'll meet up."

"Agreed." The other leaders meowed.

Snapstar stepped back and nodded at Fernstar.

"EarthClan has also experienced great hunting. The rabbits are running well and so are the mice and voles. Marshstep just had 5 kittens a few days ago and we welcome them into the Clan."

The EarthClan cats meowed with glee, and so did the cats in other Clans that were friends with Marshstep.

Fernstar stepped back and motioned for Dogstar to step forward.

The scary looking, but small black cat eyed the group with his emerald green eyes. "MoonClan has really nothing to report. Foxclaw has recovered from his illness from the help of Mashleaf, our brilliant medicine cat." He motioned his head to a brown tabby she-cat sitting with Shortleg of FireClan, Rocktail of EarthClan, and Ashpelt of SunClan, the other Clan medicine cats. She dipped her head in gratitude.

Dogstar stepped back and the remaining leader, Honeystar, stepped forward. "Morningleaf is due to bear her kits soon. They should be great arrivals to the Clan. The prey has been running fine. It has been the best Leaf Fall we have had in years."

Dogstar stepped forward. "With a warm Leaf Fall there may be a colder than normal Leaf Bare. We must be ready and prepared for anything. As of now this meeting is now over." He leapt down from the rock and assembled his Clan, getting ready to leave.

Iceshine murmured to Rougefoot, "Well I better be getting back. Meet me tomorrow at the edge of our border at High Moon."

"I'll be there." Rougefoot promised.

They brushed cheeks as they parted.

Tinyflight was sitting in front of Rougefoot looking up at him. "What is up with you Rougefoot?" He asked.

He snapped back to reality. "Hmm?"

Tinyflight shook his brown tabby head. "Never mind Rougefoot…"

"Ok then," he meowed.

They assembled behind Snapstar and ran back to the forest that they called home. It was a long day and everyone was tired. Rougefoot curled up beside his father's rock den; on the patch of moss he called a nest. He watched the other warriors go to their dens, Squirreltrack up the wall, Blackwhisker by the nursery, and others other places.

Rougefoot circled around his nest a few times. He settled down and laid his head on his paws. He stared off in the distance. Finally his eyes closed and sleep crashed over him.

He woke up to a paw prodding him. It was Rashthroat. "You're on the Peak Sun patrol. Come on Rougefoot. Wake up." He prodded harder.

"I'm up. I'm up." Rougefoot yawned. He looked up at Rashthroat with bleary eyes and yawned some more. He shook himself all over and headed towards the camp entrance, partially awake. The patrol consisted of Rashthroat, who was the leader of the patrol, Rougefoot and Snowclaw. They were to remark the EarthClan border and report any problems.

They raced through the forest towards the EarthClan border. There was an EarthClan patrol remarking their side of the border. The FireClan cats copied them and remarked their side. There seemed to be no problem or conflict so they went back to camp.

Rougefoot was still tired so he slept the rest of the day. It was about 2 hours before High Moon when he woke up. His stomach was screaming with hunger. He decided he wasn't going to take the few pieces of prey left on the kill pile. He passed Brambleleg, who was guarding the camp.

"Where are you going?" Brambleleg asked.

"Hunting, I'll be back later." Rougefoot answered.

"Suit yourself," Brambleleg snorted. He settled back down.

Rougefoot pushed through the entrance and walked towards the MoonClan border. Then he remembered what Icechest had said. He grew very energetic and he forgot about his hunger for a minute. Then it came back but he was determined to do well for Icechest. He caught a squirrel, a rabbit and two mice. He put them by the border and waited for her. A few minutes later she emerged and saw the prey sitting on the border.

"You caught all this?" She asked him.

"Yes I did," Rougefoot meowed. "Want to share?"

"Awww thanks Rougefoot." She cooed.

She sat down beside him and they tuckered into the rabbit. They also shared the squirrel and they each had a mouse. After they were done they sat on their own side of their borders talking.

"I'm stuffed. That was very delicious." She meowed. She licked her lips in satisfaction.

"Thanks, I thought it was good too." Rougefoot meowed.

"So how is it in FireClan?"

"Its average, yet boring. My father is plotting something... I just know it! But I can't ask him anything..."

"Who's your father?" She said.

"Snapstar and it's not fun. I have to be extremely respectful and I can't really do anything or ask him anything because he'll get mad at me."

"That would stink…" She meowed.

"It does…" Rougefoot meowed in reply. "So how's MoonClan?"

"Boring. All Dogstar and Scarface do is talk and all the warriors lounge around all day."

"That stinks." Rougefoot meowed.

"It does…" Icechest meowed. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well… I had 2 sisters and a brother but they died…"

"Awww… That must be hard… You met my brother. He's such a charming cat isn't he?" She let out a mrow of laughter.

"Yup he sure is." Rougefoot meowed. He also let out a mrow of laughter.

"Yea… Sometimes I wish he would loosen up on me though… If he found out I saw you tonight I would lose my tail." Icechest meowed.

"If my father found out, or anyone I'd also be tailless. I'd run around with a little stump."

Icechest meowed in laughter.

Rougefoot saw the first few rays of sun poking over the horizon. "Well I better be getting back," he meowed.

"Me too." She meowed. "It was fun. We should do it again some time."

"Defiantly. How about 2 sunrises from now?" Rougefoot meowed.

"I'll be here at High Moon in two sunrises." Icechest meowed.

"I'll see you then." Rougefoot placed his nose in her soft red cheek fur and breathed in her sweet scent deeply.

"See you then." She meowed. She walked back into her own territory as he walked back into his.

'That was fun…' he thought.

He walked back to the camp but he remembered he had to bring something back to the Clan. He quickly caught two voles and another rabbit. He walked into the camp, tired, but proud of himself. He set the prey down on the kill pile. He walked to the nursery. Crowflight was swollen with her unborn kits. Iceshine moved back to her den for a warrior. Moonheart's kits were sleeping soundly along with their mother.

"Is everything alright Rougefoot?" Crowflight asked.

"Yes Crowflight." He answered. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright and comfortable.

"Why thank you for your concern Rougefoot. I'm fine, thanks." Crowflight meowed.

"That's well. How are your kits?"

"Annoying." She laughed. "They hurt me sometimes but they are good."

"That's good, when are they supposed to be born?"

"A few more sunrises Shortleg said. Probably in 3 or so."

"I hope they are strong and healthy. They should be. Their mother is."

"Thanks Rougefoot." Crowflight meowed. She curled up in her nest.

"Well I'll leave you alone so you can rest."

"See you later Rougefoot." She meowed.

He pushed his way out of the nursery. His paws were dragging now he was so tired. He walked over to his nest and lay down. His eyes closed and he soon fell asleep.

He slept until Rising Sun the next day. 'Only one more day until I meet Icechest again!' he thought gleefully. His father walked out of the den towards his son.

"I want you to go on the Rising Sun patrol with Mapleheart, Slashpaw, and Iceshine." He meowed deeply.

"But Mapleheart is injured…" Rougefoot meowed to his father.

"Take it easy on him, he needs the exercise. He's getting awfully jumpy being cooped up around here all day with nothing to do."

"Shouldn't Slashpaw be taken out with Flamestone?" Rougefoot asked.

"No." Snapstar meowed flatly. "My brother needs a break."

"Understood. I will alert them right away." Rougefoot meowed.

"Thank you Rougefoot, check along the MoonClan border, scents of their cats have been smelled remarkably close to our border."

Rougefoot's heart raced. It was Icechest. He said in a weak voice, "I will."

"Thank you." Snapstar said. He walked back into his den.

Rougefoot walked towards the medicine cat den, where Mapleheart was still taking shelter with his brother. He peered in. Mapleheart was slouching over. He looked bored.

"Mapleheart." Rougefoot meowed quietly so he wouldn't disturb Shortleg, who was still sleeping.

The senior warriors head shot up at Rougefoot's voice. "Rougefoot." He meowed. "What is it?"

"Your on the Rising Sun patrol, you need something to do, come with me." Rougefoot meowed.

Mapleheart stood up and shook himself all over.

Shortleg immediately sprang up and looked at Rougefoot in alarm. "The Rising Sun patrol? What are you thinking Rougefoot?"

"Snapstar's orders." Rougefoot replied.

"Absolutely not." Shortleg meowed.

"I promise we will go easy on him, we are only going and remarking the MoonClan border."

Shortleg turned to his brother. "If you feel any pain or start feeling weak or anything tell Rougefoot and he will bring you back here won't you Rougefoot?" He turned and looked at him.

"I promise." Rougefoot said.

"Stop worrying so much about me Shortleg. I'll be fine. It'll be good to exercise my legs." He stretched.

"Yes it will, just take it easy." Shortleg meowed.

"I will, I will." Mapleheart said.

"See you later Shortleg." Rougefoot meowed.

"Be safe…" Shortleg meowed so quietly it was inaudible.

They walked towards the apprentice den. Slashpaw was sleeping in his nest; he was shivering. He twitched and meowed in his sleep, and it looked like he was having a nightmare. His claws were extended and he kicked his hind legs in vain. Rougefoot lightly prodded him. Slashpaw jumped up in terror. His eyes were as round as moons and his fur was fluffed out in all directions. He calmed down when he realized it was only Rougefoot. He curled into his nest shivering and trembling all over.

"Rising Sun patrol," Rougefoot meowed.

Slashpaw got up, his legs were weak from his nightmare but he seemed to grow stronger with each step. They woke up Iceshine, who wearily walked with the other cats to the MoonClan border to remark the boundary.

"Why are the MoonClan cats coming so close to the border now? They have a huge amount of territory, they don't need any more." Mapleheart growled.

"They only have as much as we and the other Clans do," Slashpaw meowed.

"You have a point Slashpaw," Rougefoot meowed.

"But it's not like they need more territory." Mapleheart growled again. He reared up and sharpened his claws on an old pine tree.

"We have done our job, let's get back to camp." Rougefoot meowed.

Mapleheart grunted and headed back with Slashpaw and Iceshine. Rougefoot looked back at the MoonClan border in disdain, and then followed the rest of his patrol back to camp.

Mapleheart was giving the report to Snapstar while Slashpaw was over by the kill pile. He was hunched over. His frame was gaunt; he had lost a lot of weight after his brother's death. Rougefoot walked over to the hurt apprentice and began talking.

"Come on Slashpaw, bring that magpie over here and let's talk."

Slashpaw obeyed sadly, taking the magpie up in his little jaws and setting it beside Rougefoot, by a clump of brambles near the back of the camp.

"Now eat it." Rougefoot told him.

Slashpaw ate slowly and he could barely hold it down. After he had finished he thanked the ancestors and buried the bones. He turned to Rougefoot and looked at him with sad blue eyes. "You know why I'm like this don't you?"

Rougefoot answered kindly. "Yes I do. It's your brother…"

Slashpaw buried his small gray head in Rougefoot's shoulder. "I miss him Rougefoot. He was the only one I had."

Rougefoot gently leaned down to lick the small cat. "It happened to me a long time ago, I know what you're going through."

"It… did?" Slashpaw looked up at Rougefoot. He was still sad looking.

"Yes… It was a while ago, back when I myself was a kit."

"What happened?" Slashpaw was growing curious.

"Well, my mother Leafstream had just had us. I was the strongest one of us four."

"Four? What do you mean?" Slashpaw meowed.

"I had two sisters and a brother. I was the strongest one out of the four of us. We were born in Green Leaf, the best time. One of my sisters was born very sick, thus so she did not survive very long. Her name was Shimmerkit. My brother died falling into an underground spring that we did not know was there at the time. His name was Dashkit. My other sister made it to being an apprentice. There was a sprawl over a border with EarthClan and Coalpaw was killed there… It's hard Slashpaw, but you can't blame yourself. Your mother and father are terribly hurt to. You are the only one that they have left. They need you, and you need them. You should go comfort them." Rougefoot pointed his nose to Iceshine and Whitefoot, who were by their den. They both had their heads bowed.

"Thanks Rougefoot. I feel better. I'll go talk to them." Slashpaw hurried over to his mother and father. They both licked him lovingly, like a family should.

Rougefoot thought about Icechest. Tomorrow at High Moon he would get to see her again. He clawed the ground anxiously. He didn't know Whitefoot was approaching him.

Whitefoot barreled him over in a play-fight. They tossed each other around in the dirt, playing like older times. They sat up after their fight and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Thank you for cheering up my son." Whitefoot meowed. "It's very hard for him but you gave him courage. Thank you."

"You're welcome Whitefoot…" Rougefoot meowed. He looked at Slashpaw and Iceshine talking. He felt lonely.

Whitefoot noticed him. "It's only a little bit of time until you become a father of your own. It's a great reward, but it's hard. It's amazing seeing your kits grow up to be fine warriors."

"I would think… I bet it's amazing." He sounded distant.

Whitefoot looked at him with his yellow eyes. He shook his head. "Thanks again Rougefoot." He said before walking off to join his family again.


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 3: The Rescue

It was Low Sun. Rougefoot was tired and hungry, but he didn't want to take a piece from the kill pile, denying other, more worthy cats from their food. He decided to go hunting. He walked out into the forest. His paws instinctively took him to the MoonClan border, hoping to see Icechest. He dragged himself away and to the EarthClan border. On the corner of the border of SunClan a small yellow kit sat wailing.

An EarthClan warrior, Cornfoot, came out of nowhere about ready to attack the kit. Rougefoot slammed into Cornfoot's side, sending him into a daze.

He walked over to the little yellow tom. "Where is your mother little one?" Rougefoot asked the kit.

The kit sniffled. "Over there." He pointed his nose deep into SunClan territory.

"Can I take you home?" Rougefoot meowed.

He kit nodded. His eyes were watery.

Rougefoot grasped the kit firmly but gently in his mouth. He slowly made his way deep into the SunClan forest. The large sugar maple trees smelled strangely to him. He walked into the SunClan camp where several warriors were pacing around anxiously, sniffing every corner of the camp. A very anxious queen was in the middle of a bare stretch of ground covered by indented paw prints.

She caught immediate scent of her kit. She took the small cat from Rougefoot and set him down in front of her. She licked him furiously, but lovingly.

"Don't you EVER do that again do you hear me!?" she meowed sternly.

"I won't mommy. It was scary. A big yellow cat tried to attack me but this cat saved my life." The little kit walked over to Rougefoot and licked his leg.

Rougefoot looked down at the kit happily. He was back where he belonged.

The she-cat stepped up. Her calico coat dazzled in the setting sunlight. "My name is Morningleaf, my kit here is Goldkit. He's pretty rowdy, if you know what I mean. Thank you so much for bringing him back to me."

"You are very welcome Morningleaf." Rougefoot bent down to lick Goldkit on the head. "Now you listen to your mother little one, you were lucky today."

Goldkit looked up at Rougefoot and nodded. Goldkit's other two littermates, Blackkit and Nutkit came out to welcome him home.

"Goldkit said something about a big yellow cat about ready to attack him?" Morningleaf meowed questionably.

"It was Cornfoot of EarthClan." Rougefoot meowed flatly.

"Cornfoot! The most aggressive EarthClan warrior! I'm glad my kit didn't fall into his paws… or teeth…" Morningleaf shivered.

"He's perfectly fine. I think he learned his lesson."

"Thank you again so much." Morningleaf meowed.

"Yes…" An unfamiliar voice meowed. "Thank you." It was a magnificent golden colored she-cat that emerged behind Morningleaf.

Rougefoot knew who it was just by her golden colored eyes. He bowed his head in the deepest respect he knew. "You are welcome Honeystar. It was nothing."

"You saved my grandson from utter destruction." Honeystar meowed. "You deserve a reward. SunClan are in debt to you."

"The best reward of all is seeing kit and mother happy together." Rougefoot meowed.

Honeystar started at Rougefoot for a minute. "You are a wise cat for such a young age."

He looked up to Honeystar's golden eyes. "Thank you."

"No no. Thank you. You are a notable cat. But now it is time for my Clan to settle down for the night, your Clan probably would be wondering where you are as well."

Rougefoot looked up at the moon. It was high in the sky. "Thank you Honeystar. I'll be off."

Honeystar bowed her head. She walked into her den.

Rougefoot walked out of the SunClan camp and back into his own territory. By now his stomach was screaming in hunger. He caught a vole and ate it in a few famished gulps. He caught a magpie and two mice to bring back to the Clan. When he walked in his father was there to see him, with a devious look on his face.


	4. The Punishment

Chapter 4: The Punishment

Rougefoot dipped his head to his father and put the pieces of prey on the kill pile. Snapstar watched him the whole time. Rougefoot looked at his father curiously. "Snapstar." He meowed. "Do you need something?"

"Yes I do Rougefoot…" He meowed sternly.

"Yes?" Rougefoot meowed respectfully.

"I have been told by Brambleleg that you were sighted in SunClan territory saving a kit from Cornfoot."

"Yes I was Snapstar." Rougefoot meowed.

"You should have let that kit go. If Cornfoot would have killed it so be it. It needs to learn how to survive on its own."

"That's mean Snapstar! That kit was barely a moon old. It can't survive without its mother."

Snapstar snarled. "Maybe if you didn't have such a soft heart you would have let the kit alone. You are weak. You need to toughen up. Learn to live how to be a real cat, not a scavenger."

Rougefoot bowed his head. "I learned that it was better to be nice to all cats, especially ones in need."

Snapstar bared his teeth farther. They were fully showing. The razor sharp weapons were ready to be used. "You shall help Cindertail and Shortleg for a moon. That is your punishment." Snapstar stalked off into his den.

Rougefoot sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Shortleg's den. He stuck his head in. "Shortleg I have been ordered to help you and Cindertail for a moon."

Shortleg turned around and stared at Rougefoot with sad yellow eyes. "Tough luck. It won't be that bad. I heard you saved that kit, good job to you."

"My father doesn't think so. I just want to be accepted. I don't think I ever will." Rougefoot bowed his head.

Shortleg ushered Rougefoot into his den farther. He spoke in low quick words as if it was important, but not to be spoken. "Your father. His mother abandoned him when he was less than a moon old. My grandmother found him out in the forest and nursed him. She told him when he grew into a warrior, and that's where he got his bad attitude. He loves you Rougefoot. Always remember that."

"How do you know that?" Rougefoot asked Shortleg.

"My grandmother was the great Angelstar. It got passed down in my family and I was told. I was forced to keep it a secret. Please do not tell anyone I told you." Shortleg pleaded.

"It'll be kept in me forever." Rougefoot meowed.

"You should go see your father. Tell him you love him and that you are sorry." Shortleg meowed.

"Thank you Shortleg. I'll do that. Then I'll get back to helping you."

"Thank you Rougefoot. It will be a pleasure." Shortleg meowed. "Now get going." He pushed Rougefoot out of his den with his black nose.

Rougefoot gulped. He did not want to confront his father after all of this fighting they just had but he had to. He mustered his strength and walked in his father's den. Snapstar's head was bowed and he looked very sad.

Rougefoot lay down beside his father. He pressed his dark gray head in his fathers flame red shoulder. "I love you Snapstar." He meowed softly.

"I'm so sorry Rougefoot. It's just hard for me because I didn't have a mother… I'm proud of you for saving that kit. I love you too."

"Feel better." Rougefoot meowed. "Well I have to help Shortleg now so I will see you later I guess."

"Goodbye. Have fun." Snapstar meowed. He seemed a lot stronger and happier.

Rougefoot walked over to Shortleg's den. "Anything I can do Shortleg?" Rougefoot meowed.

"Yes, I need you to fetch some burdock root. It should be near the EarthClan border. Dig it out and bite off the stems. I need the roots off it. It has a really strong smell. You can't miss it. Then you can rest until Peak Sun tomorrow."

"Thank you Shortleg," Rougefoot meowed before walking out of the camp. He dashed to the EarthClan border, relying on his memory and sense of smell to lead him. As he neared the EarthClan border he slowed down. The steady beat of his pawsteps eased.

He sniffed around until he found a very strong smelling plant. 'This must be burdock root.' Rougefoot thought. He dug down and pulled out the roots of the tall grassy plant. He bit off the stem just as Shortleg had ordered. He brought the roots home to him. Shortleg inspected the roots then placed them in a pool of water.

"Good job," he meowed. "You can go to sleep now. I will wake you at Peak Sun." Shortleg meowed.

"Thank you Shortleg." Rougefoot meowed. He walked out of the strong smelling medicine cat den and into his own nest by the foot of his father's rock. He fell into a deep trance like sleep.

He woke at Peak Sun and walked over to Shortleg's den. Slashpaw had tripped over a protruding branch and sprained his paw. Shortleg was tending to it expertly.

"Great timing Rougefoot," Shortleg meowed. "I need you to fetch a poppy seed from the back."

Rougefoot walked into the back of Shortleg's den. There were several herbs. Soon he found a dried poppy head and shook out a seed. He rolled it over to Shortleg, who in turn gave it to Slashpaw.

"Thanks," Slashpaw meowed.

"You better stay here for the day and take your training easy for the next few days."

Slashpaw yawned. "Will do Shortleg." He curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Young ones," Shortleg meowed, amused.

"What were you like when you were young Shortleg?" Rougefoot asked.

"Well… I was a very dignified young cat. The great Angelstar was on her last life and I was a medicine cat apprentice in training. I had to be very respectful and not speak out my opinion. Your father was the deputy and he would not allow cats to speak out against anything really… He was a strong cat and he knew what was best for the Clan… but he could get ahead of himself sometimes. Well my mentor, Ivyfoot passed on and I was made the medicine cat. I was around 8 seasons old and I wasn't very experienced. Angelstar was very helpful and wise. She knew a lot about medicine and she taught me everything I knew. Well then she went on with the ancestors one fateful morning in a Roaring path accident. She was killed on impact. My mother was very grief ridden. Your father took control and everything changed. He's a very defiant cat, and he thinks he is indestructible. He still does what is best for the Clan, yet he still does not let cats speak out. If you haven't noticed if we have to talk we must do so very secretly. All of us are dignified in front of him and if there is a slight indication that you would speak out, you would be punished. So pretty much I was really dignified and unspoken in my younger days."

"Wow," Rougefoot meowed. "You've mentioned this Angelstar twice now. She was the leader before my father right?"

"Yes. She was also my grandmother. She was a beautiful unmarked gray she-cat with stunning blue eyes. She was kind hearted and helped every cat in need. She looks…"

"She looks like what?" Rougefoot asked.

"She looks just like you…" Shortleg meowed quietly.

"Like me?" Rougefoot meowed.

"Well maybe a little lighter fur color but all and all the same cat…"

"That's amazing." Rougefoot meowed.

"Yes it is. I believe her spirit was reborn into you. You are a lucky cat Rougefoot."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well I don't need anything else for the day so why don't you go out hunting and you can have the rest of the day off."

"Thanks a lot Shortleg!" Rougefoot meowed gleefully.

He bounded out of the camp into the pine forest he called his home. It was almost High Moon by the time he was done hunting and feeding himself. 'Time to meet Icechest.' He thought happily. He bounced over to the border and hid in a clump of ferns. He saw Icechest come out of the bushes looking somewhat alarmed. He puffed his chest out and walked towards her.

"Hi Icechest," he whispered.

She ran across the border to greet him. "Oh Rougefoot I missed you so much." She rubbed her cheek up against his.

He led her back across her border. "I missed you too."

"How's FireClan?" She meowed.

"I got caught saving a SunClan kit and I was punished to help Shortleg and Cindertail for a moon. It isn't half bad though. Shortleg has a lot of great stories. How's MoonClan?"

"They are really anxious, my brother wonders why I'm so distracted and so does Dogstar. I'm worried they are going to find out what I'm doing."

"Let's hope not. I love seeing you."

"I do too, and even if they catch me I'm going to keep meeting you."

"Me too. Nothing can make me stop." Rougefoot meowed.

They heard a few voices. They were MoonClan cats. Rougefoot dashed into the bushes and Icechest started sniffing at some ferns, pretending to look for prey.

A patrol of Foxclaw, Nightclaw, and Dogstar walked out. Nightclaw delivered her kits several moons earlier and they were about ready to be apprenticed so she could go out on patrol.

Icechest continued to sniff the bush. She caught a scent of a mouse and she followed it into the trees. She caught it and brought it back to the patrol. They were too far away to hear what they were saying but it didn't seem good.

Dogstar walked up to the border and sniffed along it very carefully. He could smell Icechest's scent on the other side. He stared across it and snarled. "Come out cat."

Rougefoot walked out of the bush he was hiding in. He stood tall and proud over Dogstar. "Hello Dogstar."

"What happened here?" Dogstar scowled.

"She accidentally strayed across the border chasing some prey. It was a simple mistake." Rougefoot meowed flatly.

"Your stories match." Nightclaw growled.

"I will let you go this one time." Dogstar growled to Icechest. "Cross the border again and you're done for."

Nightclaw and Dogstar left. Foxclaw stayed behind.

"This is the second time Icechest, please be careful. I care for you." Foxclaw meowed to his sister.

"I'm sorry Foxclaw. I'll pay more attention next time."

"You should be getting home soon." Foxclaw meowed.

"I want to hunt some more. I'll be home by Rising Sun."

"Suit yourself," Foxclaw meowed as he walked away.

"That was a close one Icechest." Rougefoot meowed to her.

"I know Rougefoot." She meowed quietly. She was trembling all over.

Rougefoot sat down and began to lick her gently. Her trembling eased after a little while. Rougefoot continued to lick her back, smoothing down her puffed out red fur. She started to groom Rougefoot. After they were done they sat down on their own side of the border and talked for a little while.

"Well Rougefoot," Icechest meowed. "My brother would be worrying. I need to start hunting soon to bring back prey."

"I do too." Rougefoot meowed.

"Meet back here tonight?" Icechest asked.

"I'll be here." He licked her head one last time as they parted.

Rougefoot searched around for the first few signs of prey. He caught a thin mouse, two voles, and a sad looking rabbit. He carried his catch back to camp. The kill pile was depleting rapidly. Leaf Bare was almost here and the prey that was caught was getting thinner and thinner. Rougefoot walked with heavy feet to Shortleg's den.

Shortleg was sorting through herbs. Slashpaw was gone.

"Hey Shortleg." Rougefoot yawned.

"Hello Rougefoot. You sound tired. Out for a late night mission?"

Rougefoot's eyes got wide, then returned to normal size. His heart started racing. He thought it would explode. "Umm… Sure." He meowed.

Shortleg eyed him curiously.

"Need any help?" Rougefoot meowed.

"No, not today. I think I got it all under control. Go ask Cindertail if he needs anything."

"Ok bye Shortleg." Rougefoot meowed.

"Bye." He meowed without looking at Rougefoot.

Rougefoot dragged himself over to Cindertail's tree. "Cindertail do you need anything?" He yawned.

"Yes please young one. I want you to tell me what's going on but before that can you fetch me some more pine needles. These are getting worn out."

"I will do as you wish." Rougefoot meowed.

Cindertail walked out of his den. Rougefoot cleared out the old pine needles and went out into the forest for some more. He came back with a mouthful of the prickly needles. He set them down inside Cindertail's den and spread them out carefully. Cindertail walked back into his den, circled a few times and lay down.

"Now Rougefoot." Cindertail meowed. "Please tell me what is going on."


	5. The Confession

Chapter 5: The Confession

Rougefoot opened his mouth as if to speak but Cindertail raised a paw.

"You are meeting this Icechest cat you mentioned before are you not?" Cindertail meowed.

Rougefoot bowed his head. He was ashamed. "Yes."

"I am not going to scold you, I'm not going to tell anyone either. Remember that story I told you about Hollyheart?"

"Yes." Rougefoot meowed.

"Well I did what you are doing right now. Sometimes I still go out to meet her."

"You do?" Rougefoot asked.

"Yes. The tree does things to my old bones and I need to exercise them every once in a while."

"So you go out to meet Hollyheart?"

"That would be correct. You should meet her sometime. She is one of the most amazing cats you will ever meet."

"I bet she is." Rougefoot meowed.

"Hey youngster, I'm going out to meet her in two sunrises. Would you mind coming with me?"

"I would love to Cindertail."

"Thanks young one. Would you mind taking me to see this Icechest of yours?"

"Sure. I can take you tonight if you want."

"That would be pleasant." Cindertail meowed.

"Hey Cindertail?" Rougefoot meowed.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can you tell me about Angelstar? Shortleg told me a little about her."

"Angelstar… My mother…" Cindertail replied.

"She was your mother?" Rougefoot asked, shocked.

"Yes. My sister Grassfoot was Mapleheart and Shortleg's mother."

"So you are Shortleg and Mapleheart's uncle?"

"That would be correct." Cindertail replied. "Well about Angelstar. She looked just like you but with a little lighter coat. She was the nicest cat in the world. She took care of everyone. She would try to solve everything with wit and talking, not with violence. She was a very clever cat. She loved to hunt for her Clan and go with her warriors on patrol. She loved my father very much. She loved everyone very much. She finally died on a Roaring path accident. She died as soon as she was hit by that awful Beast. It was red, the color of blood. It had a black stripe down its side and it roared louder than any other Beast we had ever heard. It was deafening to our sensitive ear fur. We finally got her off the Roaring path. May her beautiful soul rest in peace. She was a great mother."

"That is such a caring thing to remember her by."

"Yes it is. I miss her. May Angelstar, Grassfoot and my father rest in peace."

"Who was your father?" Rougefoot meowed.

"I don't exactly know young one. He died when I was very little. I think his name was Firespark."

"What happened to Grassfoot?"

"Age took over her. She died shortly before you were born. She was a wonderful cat too."

"I bet she was. You're a wonderful cat as well."

"Why thank you young one. You are pretty good yourself."

"Thank you Cindertail. Would you like some fresh prey?"

"Yes please, and I can wait for you to come back from hunting if that's what you mean."

"That's exactly what I mean. Thanks for understanding Cindertail."

"You are very welcome." Cindertail meowed.

Rougefoot walked into the forest. He caught a vole and a mouse after a while. He brought it back to Cindertail, who was waiting patiently. He set down the prey in front of him.

"Oh Rougefoot I only need this vole, you can have the mouse for your efforts well made."

"Thank you very much Cindertail." He ate the mouse quietly.

Cindertail yawned. "Well young one, if we are going to see your Icechest we better catch up on our rest."

"Yes I think so too." Rougefoot meowed in agreement.

Cindertail curled up into a ball. Rougefoot walked to his nest and lay down, falling asleep thinking of Icechest.

He woke up near High Moon. Cindertail was already awake, sitting in front of Rougefoot.

"It's time to go young one." Cindertail meowed quietly.

"I know." Rougefoot meowed. He got up and shook himself off. They passed Snowclaw, who was on guard duty.

"Where are you going at this time at night Rougefoot?"

Cindertail snapped back at Snowclaw, "Is it any of your business where we are going?"

"Well no but…" Snowclaw meowed. He inched back and flattened out in terror.

"But what?" Cindertail growled. Rougefoot never knew there was so much fire still in the old cat.

"But you shouldn't be out this late. Be careful." Snowclaw meowed.

"Thank you." Cindertail meowed. He led the way out of the tunnel and to the MoonClan border. Icechest was already waiting.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Who… Who is that?" She squeaked.

"I'm Cindertail young one. Rougefoot told me a lot about you."

Icechest stared at Rougefoot. "Can you trust him?"

"Absolutely." Rougefoot answered.

"Hi there…" she meowed timidly. "I'm Icechest."

"I can see why." Cindertail stared at her frosty chest.

Cindertail lay down on the pine needles. Rougefoot lay down beside him and Icechest lay down in front of them.

Cindertail whispered to Rougefoot where Icechest couldn't hear, "She's a beautiful cat, you made a good choice."

Rougefoot smiled. He looked at Icechest. She truly was beautiful. Her red fur gleamed like a brand of low fire and her chest was as white as a cloud.

Icechest was also looking at Rougefoot. She thought he was very handsome in his unmarked dark gray coat. Their eyes met and they looked to the ground quickly. Rougefoot walked over to her slowly and licked her head gently. She rubbed his cheek softly. She whispered in his ear, "I love you Rougefoot."

"I love you too Icechest." He meowed.

They gently rubbed cheeks. Rougefoot just remembered Cindertail was there and looked at him.

Cindertail was looking into the trees. His eyes looked distant. 'He's probably thinking of Hollyheart.' Rougefoot thought.

Icechest's slit eyes were opening slowly. They shot open when she heard a rustle in the bushes. Tinyflight emerged.

Icechest's hair was fluffed out all over. She looked around wildly.

"I'm alone." Tinyflight meowed flatly.

Icechest gradually calmed down. Her fur flattened ever so slowly. She buried her head in Rougefoot's shoulder. She trembled.

"What are you doing Tiny?" Rougefoot asked.

"I was worried about you Rouge." Tiny meowed.

"I can take care of myself," Rougefoot growled.

"I never said you couldn't." Tinyflight meowed in a monotone.

"You followed me here!" Rougefoot spat angrily.

"Rougefoot…" Icechest meowed softly.

He paid no attention to Icechest. "I thought I was your friend. I thought you would never do this to me."

"It's because I cared I came looking for you. Snowclaw came and got me saying you and Cindertail had gone out in the forest. I didn't want you hurt so I came looking for you."

Rougefoot dropped his head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Tiny."

"It's ok Rouge." Tinyflight licked Rougefoot's shoulder.

Rougefoot licked Tinyflight's head in response. He pressed in closer to Icechest, defending her.

"Hello Tinyflight." She meowed from the other side of Rougefoot.

"Hello Icechest." Tinyflight meowed. He turned to Rougefoot. "You better be getting back. Rising Sun is coming soon."

Rougefoot turned to Icechest. "Meet me here in two sunrises."

"I'll try," she whispered in his ear. She licked the bridge of his nose.

He licked her ear. He breathed in her sweet scent one last time before he aroused Cindertail and walked back to his camp with them.

Tinyflight returned to his nest at the top of the pine tree that grew in his camp. Rougefoot walked Cindertail back to his tree where he collapsed in exhaustion. Rougefoot walked to his nest and curled down and had some much needed sleep.


	6. Work, work, and more work

Chapter 6: Work, work, and more work

It was Peak Sun before the time Rougefoot woke up. He dashed over the Shortleg's den. "Shortleg!" He panted. "Do you need any help today?"

"Not today Rougefoot, go ask Cindertail."

Rougefoot walked out and went to Cindertail's den. "Cindertail do you need anything today?"

"No young one, I'm fine, just waiting to see Hollyheart again."

"Oh yea, I have to come with you." Rougefoot meowed.

"You don't have to. We are leaving at Low Sun."

"I want to. Low Sun. Ok. Got it."

"See you then young one." Cindertail meowed.

Rougefoot dashed out of the tunnel and stalked towards the MoonClan border. It just happened Foxclaw was there with Icechest at the time. Icechest caught scent of Rougefoot and edged closer. Foxclaw followed his sister. Rougefoot popped his head out of the bushes, then dove down again once he caught the scent of a vole. He quickly stalked it, then pounced.

He came up with the plumpest vole he had seen in a while.

"Great catch Rougefoot!" Icechest meowed.

Rougefoot burst with pride. He had been noticed.

Foxclaw stared at Rougefoot in envy. "Lucky to have caught that vole Rougy," Foxclaw taunted him.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" Rougefoot asked in the nicest tone he could muster.

"Because you love my sister. And I don't want her hurt."

"H… How do you know?"

"I'm not stupid Rougy. I know where she goes and what she's feeling. She loves you too."

"You should let her do what she wants and love who she wants to love!" Rougefoot meowed.

"He has a point brother…" Icechest meowed. "I can love Rougefoot if I want. And I do and I always will. You cannot stop me from loving him."

"Maybe I can't… But Dogstar can…" Foxclaw threatened.

"Brother please! Don't tell Dogstar! He'd be so angry at me."

"Then stop meeting Rougy over here." He pointed his nose at Rougefoot.

"You can't make me!" Icechest wailed at her brother.

"If you want to meet go to the Meeting place at least. Dogstar is getting very curious…" Foxclaw meowed.

"You would let us meet at the Meeting place without telling anyone?" Rougefoot asked Foxclaw.

"Yes." Foxclaw meowed. "I know I cannot stop my sister and I don't want her to be depressed all the time. So I'll let you meet at the Meeting place without telling."

"You swear on your sister's life?" Rougefoot meowed, filled to the brim with worry.

"I swear on my sister's life." Foxclaw repeated.

Rougefoot and Icechest walked off, going back to hunting.

"My dead sister…" Foxclaw meowed softly as he unkinked his tail. He stalked off into the forest.

Rougefoot caught a few more pieces of prey. He brought his catch to the kill pile, where Squirreltrack and Rashthroat were eating.

"Good catch Rougefoot," Squirreltrack meowed.

"Thanks," Rougefoot meowed back to his cousin. Squirreltrack and Rashthroat were brothers, sons of Flamestone and Crowflight.

Rougefoot took the vole he caught earlier and sat down beside Rashthroat. He began tearing into it eagerly, feeling the lovely foot scraps slide down his hungry throat. When he was done polishing off the last bone he buried them and said his thanks to his ancestors. Snapstar walked out as soon as Rougefoot was done. He looked at his son with narrowed eyes. "Take some prey to Shortleg will you. He hasn't eaten all day."

"I will," Rougefoot meowed. He picked up 2 mice he also just caught. He walked into Shortleg's den, who was sorting through some strong smelling herbs.

"Shortleg I brought you two mice to eat."

He turned around. "Thank you Rougefoot. Will you mind taking these to Crowflight?" He pushed some sweeter, but still strong smelling leaves towards Rougefoot. "It's borage to help her milk come."

Rougefoot set down the two mice in front of Shortleg and picked up the borage leaves. He mumbled through the leaves, "I'll be right back." He pushed his way out of the medicine cat den and into the nursery.

Crowflight's stomach was bulging with her unborn kits that were soon to be delivered. "More borage?" She meowed.

"Unfortunately," Rougefoot meowed. He set the leaves down in front of Crowflight, who, in turn, chewed and swallowed them. She winced at the terrible taste.

"Is it really that bad?" Rougefoot asked her.

"It's terrible. You're lucky you tom cats don't have to have kits."

"But isn't it rewarding?" Rougefoot meowed, quoting Whitefoot.

"Very. It's amazing watching your kits grow up to be warriors and serve their Clan well… I heard your mother is going to have kits again." Crowflight meowed.

Rougefoot brightened up at the prospect of a brother or sister. "Really?" He meowed.

"That's what I heard," Crowflight meowed. "Whether or not it's true is a different story."

"I'll go ask her later. By the way, Flamestone is the father, right?"

"I can't really tell you," Crowflight meowed.

"Oh ok, I understand." Rougefoot meowed.

"Rougefoot…" Crowflight meowed weakly. "The father isn't your uncle… It's Cornfoot…"

Rougefoot whipped around and stared at Crowflight head on. "What!?"

"Shush! Keep your voice down!" Crowflight hissed.

"But Cornfoot? I thought he would be too proud to take a mate from another Clan."

"Obviously he isn't. I'm not truly his mate… I still love your uncle. He… He forced me to bear his kits…"

"But… but why?" Rougefoot stuttered. He bowed his head.

"He… he wanted kits. He said there was no one in his Clan for him… He just overpowered me when I was hunting on the EarthClan border…"

"Awww Crowflight, did you tell Flamestone?"

"Yes… in the next battle with EarthClan he swore he would slay Cornfoot."

"I would think…" Rougefoot meowed. He laid his nose on Crowflight's swollen stomach. "I hope they are strong kits, no matter who the father."

She licked his ear. "Thanks Rougefoot."

Flamestone entered the nursery and stared at his mate, not even realizing Rougefoot was there. "Crowflight when are the kits coming?"

"Probably in a few more sunrises. Shortleg said about one or two more."

"Well can we pretend I am the kit's father instead of Cornfoot?" Flamestone meowed.

"Yes Flamestone. They won't be as beautiful as Squirreltrack or Rashthroat but they will be our kits."

Flamestone purred. "I hope they grow up to be as fine as their mother." He rubbed her cheek.

"I hope they grow up to be as fine as both of us." Crowflight meowed.

Rougefoot silently slipped away undetected.

He walked over to Shortleg's den. "Hey Shortleg," he meowed as he pushed through the ferns covering the entrance.

"Oh hello there Rougefoot," Shortleg meowed. "Do you mind fetching Snowclaw?"

"Not a problem." Rougefoot meowed.

"Thank you." Shortleg meowed.

Rougefoot walked out of the den. He clawed his way up a tree near the entrance. It was the Warrior's Tree, where most of the warriors slept. Rougefoot heaved his way up to the upper portion of the tree, where Snowclaw was sleeping in his nest. Rougefoot lightly prodded him. "Snowclaw. Wake up."

The great white warrior opened one green eye. He shook his head and stood up. He yawned. His ferociously long, gleaming teeth showed. A weak ray of sunlight penetrated his beautifully groomed, soft white fur.

"Yes Rougefoot?" Snowclaw asked. His odd colored eyes bore into Rougefoot's skin, making him feel nervous.

"Shortleg wants to see you." Rougefoot meowed.

"Oh yes… He needs to make sure I can still here from this ear… Well at least well enough to be a warrior."

Rougefoot remembered Snowclaw was deaf in his ear above his blue eye. "Well have fun."

"I suppose so…" Snowclaw meowed. He hopped from branch to branch down the tree and landed lightly on the ground. Rougefoot scurried after the warrior, trying to muster up the courage for each branch coming down. The drop could kill a cat if he had a misstep. He latched his claws into the rough bark of the pine tree. His hair fluffed out in all directions. He took a delicate step to the next branch down. Once he found his footing he leapt gracefully down. His hind legs scrabbled for a hold. His front legs began to slip. He was free falling to the ground. He clawed at the side of the tree for a brace. The bark slowed his fall and he landed safely on the ground.

Cindertail walked up to Rougefoot, shaking his head at the reckless decision. "That was a close one young one, well it's almost time to go so if you have other things to do then you better do them now."

"I don't have anything to do," Rougefoot said. He was clearly terrified. His fur was puffed out and his eyes were wide. "Oh yea, I have to go ask my mother something." Rougefoot meowed, remembering what Crowflight had told him.

"Well hurry up young one." Cindertail meowed.

Rougefoot rushed up to his mother, who was irritably scratching her ear. "Mother are you going to have kits?" His eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Who told you that?" Leafstream meowed.

"Crowflight? Are you are you?" He said excitedly.

"Yes I am Rougefoot, now don't you have something to do with Cindertail?" She meowed.

"Oh yea! Bye mother!" Rougefoot sprinted off, wanting to run off his excess energy. His tail curled up in delight as he sprinted as fast as he could towards Cindertail. He let his claws extend as he slowed down. He came to a halt in front of Cindertail.

"You seem excited young one? What could possibly be the matter?"

"My mother is going to have kits!" Rougefoot panted.

"My goodness young one. You may be a big brother."

Rougefoot looked at Cindertail quizzically. "What do you mean 'may be'?"

"You were of your mother's second litter… Let's just say most of her kits don't survive. They always are too sickly or they have the worst luck in living past being an apprentice."

"So… I'm not the oldest…?" Rougefoot asked quietly.

"We shall talk about this later. Let's go see Hollyheart."

"Ok, how about we talk tomorrow?" Rougefoot asked the old cat.

"It is a deal young one." Cindertail meowed as he led Rougefoot towards the EarthClan border.


	7. The Attack

Chapter 7: The Attack

An old black she-cat was sitting on the border. She looked relatively healthy and strong for such an old elder.

"Cindertail!" She meowed in a voice cracked with age.

"Hollyheart!" Cindertail meowed. The sat on their own side of the border but they rubbed cheeks from where they sat. "I would like you to meet a young one from my Clan."

"You told him about us?" Hollyheart meowed.

"He is a wise young cat and very trustworthy. I know he would never give us away. Come on out young one."

Rougefoot strode out into the open. His dark gray coat looked silver in the setting sunlight.

"He looks like Angelstar!" Hollyheart gasped.

"I know. I think her beautiful spirit entered him and gave him life." Cindertail meowed.

"It sure does seem like it," Hollyheart meowed. "He's such a lovely cat. I am glad to meet you young one."

"I am glad to meet you Hollyheart. You seem like the most wonderful cat anyone could ask for." Rougefoot meowed.

"She is." Cindertail meowed.

"Why thank you Cindertail and young one."

"My name is Rougefoot," he meowed, dipping his head to the black elder.

"Well then Rougefoot. You seem like a genuinely good cat." Hollyheart meowed.

Rougefoot grew hot under his pelt. He dipped his head further. "Thank you."

"Not a problem young one." Hollyheart meowed. "It is what I think of you."

Cindertail and Hollyheart began to talk about the old days, where Angelstar and this 'Geyserstar' were in rule. Dogstar was new to being a leader and Honeystar was experienced only about 4 seasons. Rougefoot never knew Honeystar was that old before. When there was a break in them talking Rougefoot asked kindly, "How many lives does Honeystar still have left?"

Hollyheart answered him. "I have heard from Eagleclaw she still has 2 lives left. She is a great leader for SunClan. It will be hard for everyone to let her go."

"I bet… She must have served long and well." Rougefoot meowed.

"Oh she did young one. She was new to being a leader when I was a kit." Cindertail meowed.

"Wow…" Rougefoot meowed towards the gray elder. 'That was a long time ago.' Rougefoot's head was reeling of how long ago that was. 'At least 40 seasons ago!' He finally concluded.

He heard a slight rustling in the bushes in EarthClan territory… but he felt no wind… 'That's strange…' he thought.

Suddenly Cornfoot appeared out of the bushes and sprang next to Hollyheart. He shielded her in case Rougefoot and Cindertail would attack. He turned on Rougefoot. "What do you want with her!?" He growled. His yellow jaws pulled up in a snarl as he bared his incredibly sharp teeth.

Rougefoot calmly answered back, "We were talking to her."

He turned on Hollyheart. "Traitorous cat! Wait till Fernstar hears this one."

Rougefoot stood up. He was much bigger than Cornfoot, but the yellow tom's defiance kept him going. "You are the traitor. You overpowered one of our queens just for the sake of having kits."

Cornfoot growled at Rougefoot. Cindertail and Hollyheart gasped. He sprang across the border. Cornfoot's weight kept Rougefoot pinned to the ground. "I do what I want!" He hissed. His hind claws raked through Rougefoot's back. Rougefoot screeched in pain. "Help me!"

Cindertail jumped for the muscular tom. He bit down hard on Cornfoot's golden neck fur and wrestled him off of Rougefoot. Rougefoot sprang on Cornfoot along with Hollyheart. All four of them wrestled and tumbled until Cornfoot broke free. There was a deep scratch above his eye. He was panting heavily. "You still wanna go?" He challenged.

Rougefoot's hair was pulled off his shoulders and Cindertail's tail was bleeding. Hollyheart had a long scratch across her hind leg.

"Cindertail, Hollyheart. Stay back." Rougefoot growled.

Cornfoot leaped for Cindertail but Rougefoot head butted his shoulder and knocked him farther into the FireClan forest.

The yellow tom spun across the ground and hit a tree, sending dead pine needles onto his head. He got back up and shook himself off. He lunged for Rougefoot again, but this time he made impact. He knocked Rougefoot backwards. His hind claws now raked at Rougefoot's dark gray belly fur. Blood welled up between Cornfoot's claws as he grasped Rougefoot's neck. The world was spinning and Rougefoot only had enough strength for one more move. He rocked backwards and kicked his back legs into Cornfoot's stomach. All he saw was the tom go flying before he spun into unconsciousness. He woke up a few moments later. He was torn and bleeding on the pine needles. Cornfoot was standing in victory near him. Rougefoot stood up weakly. He could barely get his footing.

"Now it is time to finish you once and for all." Cornfoot growled. He latched his teeth once more into Rougefoot's throat.

"What is going on here!?" Another voice called. A light brown tabby she-cat stepped out of the bushes on the EarthClan side of the border. Moonstep, Hollyheart, who had apparently gone to fetch the tabby, Bouncepaw, and Dapplestream stood on their side of the border, looking across in disgust.

Bouncepaw looked up at the tabby cat with wide eyes. "Mother can we help that poor cat?"

"I think his own Clan can help him but we can for now. Dapplestream go across the border with Bouncepaw and lead him here."

"Yes Fernstar," Dapplestream meowed. She bowed her head and walked across the border with Bouncepaw, who apparently was Fernstar's daughter.

They took up either side of Rougefoot and led him towards the border. Cindertail walked behind him, who was leading Cornfoot. Both toms were badly bleeding.

Rougefoot collapsed in front of Fernstar but still managed to look up. "Yes?" He meowed weakly.

"What happened here?" Fernstar meowed.

"C… Cornfoot walked in on Cindertail and Hollyheart talking. He called Hollyheart a traitorous cat. They… They were on their own sides of the border and it wasn't like they were doing anything bad. I called Cornfoot the traitor because he overpowered my uncle's mate to have kits… She… She's back at camp if you want to ask her… Cornfoot ran across the border and… and attacked me telling me he could do what he wanted. Cindertail wrestled him off and we fought… I kicked him into a tree when he charged Cindertail. He… he pushed me over and raked my belly. I kicked him off and then fell unconscious. I woke up and he grasped my neck trying to finish me off and that's when you came…"

"Was that the way of it?" Fernstar asked Hollyheart and Cindertail. She knew better then to ask Cornfoot, who would lie.

"Yes it was Fernstar." They said in unison.

Fernstar looked at Cornfoot. She narrowed her eyes. "I will decide what to do with you when we get home." She looked at Rougefoot. "May I come to your camp to speak to this queen?"

"Most certainly Fernstar." Rougefoot meowed. He heaved himself up and slowly limbered back to camp. Fernstar followed without a word. They finally reached the FireClan camp, where Cindertail collapsed, panting heavily.

"Shortleg!" Rougefoot meowed loudly.

Shortleg dashed out of his den, sniffing all along Cindertail. "What happened to you guys!?"

"I'll explain later. Take care of Cindertail for now."

Shortleg dipped his head in understanding and led the panting Cindertail towards his den.

Rougefoot lifted his nose to a clump of brambles. "There's the nursery. Crowflight is inside."

"Thank you but will you come with me?" Fernstar meowed.

"Most certainly." Rougefoot meowed.

He led Fernstar over to the nursery. Crowflight was in her nest with two tiny kits huddled near her belly. Flamestone sat behind her, grooming her ear.

"Rougefoot?" Crowflight meowed. "And… Fernstar?"

"Yes." Fernstar meowed. "May I ask you a few things?"

"Certainly." Crowflight meowed.

Fernstar observed the kits, then Crowflight, then Flamestone. "That would not be the father…" Fernstar meowed quietly.

"It isn't." Flamestone meowed. "It's Cornfoot! He overpowered my mate on the border!" His eyes flashed.

One of the kits looked just like Cornfoot. "Is that true?" Fernstar asked Crowflight.

"Yes… As Flamestone said he overpowered me on the border… I was hunting and he just came out of the bushes…"

Fernstar dipped her head in understanding. "He will be punished. He attacked Rougefoot here in his own territory."

"I hope he will be gone once and for all." Flamestone growled.

"Well thank you for your time," Fernstar meowed. "I'll be going back to my own territory now." She pushed her way out of the nursery and was gone.


	8. Healing and Working

Chapter 8: Healing and working

Rougefoot walked out of the nursery. Flamestone followed him. "Pretty good fight?" Flamestone asked.

"Oh yes," Rougefoot meowed. "He was a tough opponent."

"I suppose. He's the most violent of all EarthClan and he took my mate." Flamestone's eyes burned with unimaginable fury and pain.

"Not really… Crowflight still loves you. Always remember that Flamestone."

"I suppose you are correct. Thank you Rougefoot. You have got my brother's cleverness in you."

"Thank you Flamestone." Rougefoot meowed.

"No, no. Thank you." He pushed his way back in the nursery.

Rougefoot wobbled over towards Shortleg's den. He heard Cindertail and Shortleg talking inside.

"Please hold on Cindertail." Shortleg pleaded.

"It is time for me to join my mother and my sister in the ranks of our ancestors young one." Cindertail rasped.

"Cindertail you are too young to die. Please hold on. You're going to live. I promise."

"I want to die with the love of my life… She is about to die as well… I feel her agonized misery. I need to be with her. I am old, broken and dying anyway."

"Please… Cindertail… No!" Shortleg wailed.

Cindertail heaved one more gasping breath and lay still. In EarthClan Hollyheart had said the same thing, and died the exact same time as Cindertail had said. They were in Shinepelt… together.

Rougefoot stepped in the medicine cat den sadly. He bowed his head to the old elder. "May you rest in peace with Hollyheart," Rougefoot whispered.

Shortleg looked defeated. "I lost him Rougefoot…"

"He was old anyway… at least he is a happier place now." Rougefoot meowed.

"Yes… You have a point. I'll miss him. He was a great uncle. Want to help me carry him out?"

"I suppose so." Rougefoot meowed. He picked up the old tom's gray scruff in his mouth. Shortleg picked up his flank and laid him over his back. They walked outside and set him down in front of Snapstar's rock. Several warriors came out to pay respects to the fallen elder. Blackwhisker buried his head into his father's matted fur. Rougefoot settled down beside Blackwhisker.

"I didn't even really get to know him." Blackwhisker meowed softly.

"It's ok Blackwhisker. You didn't really know until a little while ago."

"Well… I suppose but I miss him already. I think I need to tell my sisters… but I don't know how to put it…"

"Hmm… I can go with you if you want. Like at the next Meeting perhaps?" Rougefoot offered.

"Thanks Rougefoot. Do you mind?" Blackwhisker meowed.

"It would be my pleasure." Rougefoot meowed.

"Thanks a lot Rougefoot. You should go be checked out by Shortleg. Those scratches look pretty deep. I heard you did well in the fight though."

"I thought I could do better but I suppose it was ok."

"Well you still need to be checked out."

"I suppose so," Rougefoot meowed as he walked towards Shortleg's den.

The old medicine cat was sitting hunched over with his head bowed. "You did your best Shortleg. Everyone knows that."

Shortleg growled. "But it wasn't good enough. If I was better I could have saved Cindertail." He took his claws and slashed at his cheek. A slow line of blood trickled down his dark brown fur onto the ground. He turned on Rougefoot with sad eyes.

Rougefoot walked up to comfort the old cat. "You did your best Shortleg. Don't hurt yourself over it. Cats die. It's the way of life. Cindertail was old and about to die anyway. You couldn't save him. He's in a better place and I'm sure he's happy where he is."

"I hope so…" Shortleg meowed. "Well I suppose you came here so I could check out your wounds?"

"Yes please." Rougefoot meowed. He flopped down on the soft moss that lined Shortleg's den.

Shortleg sniffed at the scratches and pawed a poultice of marigold and some other things on his scratches. It stung, but it felt a lot better after he was done.

"Better?" Shortleg meowed. "You got pretty beat up. I wouldn't take on Cornfoot for my life. You did a brave thing."

"It wasn't really like I had a choice. He attacked me!"

"Well you still were brave. And you protected Cindertail and Hollyheart from him. You're a great cat Rougefoot."

"Thanks Shortleg." Rougefoot meowed.

"Well get plenty of rest and no major running and stuff. Don't push yourself too hard or your scratches will reopen."

"Thanks Shortleg." Rougefoot yawned.

He walked out of Shortleg's den and into his own nest. He curled up and fell asleep.

He woke up around Peak Sun the next day. He stiffly walked into Shortleg's den. "Hi Shortleg," he yawned. "Do you need anything today?"

"I need a new supply of marigold. I used the rest on you, but I can get it with Slashpaw."

"I want to come!" Rougefoot complained.

"Take it easy Rougefoot." Shortleg meowed sternly. He sniffed Rougefoot's scratches. "I suppose you can come if you take it easy."

"Will do." Rougefoot meowed. He walked off to fetch Slashpaw, who was hungrily munching on a magpie. After the apprentice was done he joined Rougefoot and Shortleg on a quest for the last few buds of marigold.

They walked to the MoonClan border. There were very few of the yellow-orange flowers left. Rougefoot took as much as he could carry, 7. Shortleg took 5 and Slashpaw took the remaining 4. They walked back to camp and placed them all in Shortleg's den. He placed them in a little dip in the rock.

Slashpaw walked back to the apprentice den, while Rougefoot walked into the nursery to visit Crowflight and her two kits. Crowflight was awake but the kits were asleep.

"Did you think of names yet?" Rougefoot asked quietly.

"Yes. The yellow one is Brackenkit and the black one is Littlekit." As she named her kits she rested her tail delicately on their small heads. Brackenkit whimpered and buried himself deeper in his mother's warm fur.

"Do you need anything?" Rougefoot asked.

"Well not exactly. The milk is coming well and Flamestone just brought me a piece of prey so thanks anyway."

"It's quite alright." Rougefoot meowed. "Your kits are beautiful."

"Thanks, I think so too."

"Well I will leave you to rest, you defiantly need it."

"Thank you for your concern Rougefoot." She lay her head on the side of her nest and fell asleep.

It was Low Sun now. Rougefoot's stomach was hollow with hunger and the prospect of hunting didn't excite him much. He took a piece of prey from the pile. It was a thin mouse. He finished it off in a few famished gulps. He was still hungry but he didn't dare take anything else from the pile.

He sat down sadly in his nest. He wanted to talk to Cindertail, but he had joined the ancestors. He didn't notice Tinyflight walking over.

"Hey Rouge…" Tinyflight meowed quietly.

Rougefoot looked down at the small cat. "Hello Tiny."

"What's wrong Rougefoot?" Tinyflight asked. His bright eyes shone up at him.

"I miss listening to Cindertail's stories already." Rougefoot meowed.

"I understand. He was an amazing cat." Tinyflight meowed.

Rougefoot licked Tinyflight's small tabby head. "He sure was, and so are you."

"Thanks Rougefoot. So when are you going to meet that Icechest cat again?"

Rougefoot whipped his tail over his friend's mouth. "Shhh not so loud."

Tinyflight coughed out Rougefoot's dark gray tail. "Sheesh! Sorry."

"Sorry for snapping and I'm going tonight." Rougefoot whispered.

"Can I come?" Tinyflight asked.

"I don't see why not." Rougefoot meowed.

"When are we going?"

"High Moon. You better get some rest now." Rougefoot meowed at his little friend.

"I suppose so Rouge." Tinyflight meowed. He climbed up to the very top of the Warrior's Tree.

Rougefoot looked on in the distance. Alone and scared he had no one to turn to. Every bush, every tree could have an enemy behind it. The shadows were creeping closer. Closer and closer and closer until they could strike.


	9. Dogstar

Chapter 9: Dogstar

Rougefoot and Tinyflight walked silently towards the Meeting place. Icechest was hiding in the bushes. She was sniffing around for prey until she picked up Rougefoot's scent. "Rougefoot?" She meowed.

"Icechest." Rougefoot meowed back.

Icechest bounded up to Rougefoot and nuzzled his cheek. "Oh and Tinyflight!" she meowed delightedly.

"Hello Icechest." Tinyflight meowed.

"How are you two doing?" She meowed. She noticed the fresh wounds on Rougefoot as soon as she said that. "What happened to you?"

"Long story." Tinyflight meowed before Rougefoot could reply.

"Oh please do tell me Rougefoot." Icechest meowed.

Another, deeper voice came behind the trees. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A pair of emerald green eyes shone in the darkness. Out of the shadows stepped a small, but petite black cat. It was Dogstar.

"Reckless cat." He hissed. "You think you can take on Cornfoot and take one of my warriors."

"I… I'm not trying to take Icechest."

"Not what I'm seeing." Dogstar hissed.

"D… Dogstar." Icechest meowed.

"Hush. I'll deal with you later." He turned his emerald gaze on her. His eyes were filled to the brim with unmistakeable fury.

Tinyflight looked up in terror to the furious leader. He stayed silent.

"If you think you can take my granddaughter then think again."

Icechest gasped. "You're my father's father!?"

"I would be Buzzardstone's father that would be correct." Dogstar meowed. "But let us move away from that subject."

"And Darkheart and Rockpelt…" Icechest meowed quietly.

"That is why I'm so worried about you Icechest. I just don't want you hurt." Dogstar meowed. The fury that was once there left and a compassionate, caring cat shown through.

"I won't be hurt!" Icechest meowed. "I'll only be hurt leaving Rougefoot." She buried her head in his dark gray fur.

Dogstar looked angrily at Rougefoot. "Would you like to take on me!?" he growled. He stood up on his hind legs. He could walk on them. He leaped up and caught onto a tree fairly high up the trunk. He sprang to another tree about 20 feet away. He clawed his way down and ran over to Rougefoot and jumped over him. For such a tiny cat he had amazing power.

"I do not wish to fight Dogstar. If you wish for me to leave Icechest alone then I will do so." Rougefoot meowed.

Dogstar stared in awe and amazement at Rougefoot. "You are a strange cat Rougefoot. You have some mystic power that none can realize. I feel it. You have Angelstar's spirit!"

"Everyone is saying that! What is the big deal with Angelstar!?" Rougefoot meowed. He was slightly annoyed.

"Angelstar was an amazing cat. She was kind and caring to every cat and she never let the rules get in the way of helping a cat in need. She kept herself in line though. It was a terrible story when she was hit by that Beast. I still miss her."

"I've heard that story already. She got hit by a red beast with a black stripe and she was amazing and she always helped everyone." Rougefoot meowed. "Our medicine cat is her grandson, and so is Mapleheart. Cindertail was her son."

"I knew Cindertail was her son and Grassfoot bore Shortleg and Mapleheart as her grandkits." Dogstar meowed. "She was a beautiful cat…" He meowed quietly.

"I heard she was too." Rougefoot meowed. He obviously heard something he shouldn't have heard.

Dogstar whipped around and gave him an evil stare. "How are Crowflight's kits?" He asked suddenly.

Rougefoot glanced at him curiously. "Fine I guess…"

"Good." Dogstar meowed. "Well do whatever. As long as she's happy I'm happy. I will not tell anyone in the Clan you two are meeting. It shall be our secret." Dogstar meowed.

Rougefoot dipped his head to the leader happily. "Thank you Dogstar. You just made my day… Err… Night!"

Dogstar let out an 'mrow' of laughter. "I suppose I did well. See you at the Meeting." He treaded quietly into the forest.

"I cannot believe he is letting us meet Rougefoot!" Icechest squealed happily. She rolled onto her back, savoring the soft ground.

"I know isn't it great?!" Rougefoot meowed. He bounded around Icechest happily. Tinyflight followed Rougefoot. All three of them bounded around the meeting place like little kits. Soon enough they were worn out. They all flopped down on the soft grass in the middle.

Tinyflight curled up and took a nap while Icechest and Rougefoot lay awake talking. They both took places on their leader's rocks. They stared out into the horizon, past SunClan's forest, past the mountains that lay beyond, past everything, even life itself.


	10. A New Beginning

Chapter 10: A New Beginning

"I call upon my ancestors to make this apprentice become a warrior. He has been deemed worthy and has padded through fights, sadness, and loss. By the powers in me I will make him one of us. Slashpaw do you understand what your responsibility entitles you to do and will you uphold the Clan Lore?"

"I do!" Slashpaw meowed excitedly.

"Then by the powers in me you shall be called Slashheart. Make us proud, new warrior. Your brother is watching over you." Snapstar lowered his head onto Slashheart's and the new warrior licked his shoulder respectfully.

"Slashheart! Slashheart!" The Clan called in glee.

Slashheart was itching with embarrassment and excitement as his new duty as a warrior. His parents, Iceshine and Whitefoot stood by him proudly.

"Now onto another order of business..." Snapstar acknowledged. "We have 4 new kits to be apprenticed!"

The Clan screeched in joy. They haven't had that many apprentices in a very long time. The 4 very bouncy, willing to learn kittens were squirming next to Bloodtooth. He hissed at them quietly so Snapstar could continue with the ceremony.

"I call upon my ancestors and those to come to look down on this kit. He wishes to join us as an apprentice. He will certainly do well. You shall now be called Brackenpaw. Flamestone, he is your apprentice now. Teach him all you know and certainly make us proud."

"I will brother." Flamestone gently licked his "son" on the top of his head. Brackenpaw bumped noses with him awkwardly.

"I call upon my ancestors and those to come to look down on this kit. He wishes to join us as an apprentice. He will certainly do well. You shall now be called Littlepaw. Crowflight, he is your apprentice now. Teach him all you know and certainly make us proud."

"I will." She meowed as she touched noses with her son.

"I will be the best for you, daddy and Brackenpaw! I promise!" He whispered quietly.

"I'm sure you will my little one." Crowflight meowed.

"I call upon my ancestors and those to come to look down on this kit. She wishes to join us as an apprentice. She will certainly do well. You shall now be called Pebblepaw. Iceshine, she is your apprentice now. Teach her all you know and certainly make us proud."

Iceshine touched noses with Pebblepaw gently.

"And now onto our final apprentice!" Snapstar yowled. "I call upon my ancestors and those to come to look down on this kit. She wishes to join us as an apprentice. She will certainly do well. You shall now be called Specklepaw. Rougefoot, my son, she is your apprentice now. Take good care of her, teach her all you know and make us proud."

The beautiful speckled she-cat ran up to Rougefoot and touched noses with him quickly.

"Brackenpaw! Littlepaw! Pebblepaw! Specklepaw!" The Clan yowled.

"We are not done yet. We have a special ceremony. Shortleg... please come here."

The old brown tom hoisted himself up onto Snapstar's rock. "As you all know I am getting on in years and I will need an apprentice to help me out. This kit will be very helpful in the days to come and I know he will be a great medicine cat in my place. Shadowkit, please step forward. I, Shortleg, medicine cat of FireClan call upon those spirits that have guided us for countless moons. I wish to make this kit a medicine cat apprentice in honor of his passion for healing and learning. Shadowkit do you respect all rules that go along with becoming a medicine cat and heal as long as you live and let the ancestors guide you in the way of healing?"

"I do Shortleg." The black kit meowed.

"Then by the powers in me and in the ancestors you shall be called Shadowpaw!"

"Shadowpaw! Shadowpaw!" The Clan yowled.

"Also as you know," Snapstar began. "We have three new arrivals in the Clan! Berrykit, Brownkit and Sandkit, welcome to FireClan! As of now this meeting is dismissed." Snapstar ended and walked back into his den.

The crowd at the foot of the rock dispersed, melting back into the shadows of the night.

"So Rougefoot what are we going to do tomorrow!?" Specklepaw asked excitedly.

"Well, I was going to talk to Flamestone, Crowflight and Iceshine if we all wanted to go out together to explore the territory... But you have to behave."

"I promise I will Rougefoot! I'm going to go tell my sister!" She raced off, into the apprentices den.

Rougefoot shook his head and wandered over to the other three mentors. They were talking by the kill pile.

"Hey Rougefoot!" Flamestone meowed.

"Hey I was wondering if you all wanted to come out together and show our new apprentices the territory." Rougefoot suggested.

"We were just talking about that." Iceshine meowed.

"We should give them a little bit of rest. So maybe we should go out around Peak Sun." Crowflight meowed.

"Good idea," Flamestone agreed with his mate.

"I'll go tell them." Rougefoot meowed.

"See you tomorrow at Peak Sun." The three meowed.

Rougefoot pushed his way into the apprentices den. All of the apprentices were up and talking excitedly.

"Oh hi Rougefoot!" Specklepaw meowed.

"You all are going to come with us at Peak Sun. We will show you around the territory and Specklepaw if you behave maybe I'll show you how to hunt a little bit."

"Yay!" She screeched.

"Shh." Rougefoot hissed. "You don't want the whole camp woken up."

"Sorry Rougefoot." Specklepaw meowed.

"Now you all go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Rougefoot," they all meowed in unison.

Rougefoot walked out of the apprentices den. He passed Slashheart who was quietly giving his vigil. Rougefoot nodded at him and then proceeded to his nest on the side of Snapstar's rock. He circled a few times and then went to sleep.

When Rougefoot woke up the next morning he was greeted by Specklepaw's blotched face. "Good morning sleepyhead." She meowed.

Rougefoot let out a screech in alarm and jumped backwards. His fur was puffed out and his back was arched.

Iceshine was rolling around on the dirt in laughter. Pebblepaw was also laughing.

Rougefoot let his spine unbend and his fur flatten. "Never," he swallowed. "Do that again."

"Aw fine you party pooper!" Specklepaw snorted.

"Go get the others it's almost time to leave." Rougefoot meowed.

Specklepaw dashed off to the apprentices den while Iceshine and Pebblepaw waited with Rougefoot. Soon after Flamestone and Crowflight arrived. When Specklepaw returned with Brackenpaw and Littlepaw they headed out into the forest. They first visited the Hollow, where most of the apprentices train. It was a nice, lush green stretch of grass. The place held haunted memories for Rougefoot, especially the time when he found Smokepaw slain by a fox. They then visited Moss Rock, a good place to find prey. It was Rougefoot's favorite thinking spot. They next showed the apprentices the Roaring Path and forbade them to ever go near it. They showed them the MoonClan border, then the Meeting Place, the UnderGround Spring and the EarthClan border.

"Be sure to get the scent of EarthClan and MoonClan in you. They are our enemies. Always remember that." Iceshine meowed.

Rougefoot swallowed quietly. He avoided the conversation.

"We don't have squabbles with SunClan so it's not as important. You'll learn their scent at the Meeting." Flamestone added.

Rougefoot noticed they were all tired. "How about we head on back to the camp and get some food?"

"That sounds pleasant." Crowflight meowed.

They slowly padded back to the camp. New spikes of grass were appearing from underneath the ground. New Leaf was just around the corner. The prey was running very well. Brambleleg and Blackwhisker had just brought home some food and the kill pile was packed. "Alright… go pick out your favorite piece." Rougefoot meowed at Specklepaw. All of the apprentices charged towards the kill pile with their mentors following behind. Rougefoot remembered back to when he was an apprentice. Squirreltrack was his mentor and he was a really quick and agile cat. It was always a challenge to battle train with him.

"Who were your mentors when you were apprentices?" Rougefoot asked casually.

Flamestone spoke first. "My mentor was Cindertail."

Crowflight spoke next. "My mentor was Grassfoot. That's how Flamestone and I met."

Iceshine was last. "My mentor was Bloodtooth."

"Cool." Rougefoot meowed. His apprentice was the first one done with her meal.

"Rougefoot can we pleaseeee go out hunting now?" She begged.

"I guess I have to take my apprentice out. I'll see you guys later." He meowed as he trudged off with Specklepaw.

He took her out to the Hollow. "Watch me." He meowed as he dropped into the Hunter's Crouch and quickly, but silently glided along the ground. "Now you try."

She crouched down but her tail was still sticking straight up and she looked unbalanced.

"Try evening out your weight on all four paws and put your tail down. Prey will smell you."

She did what she was told and she looked ten times better. "Is this better?"

"Yes! That's perfect. Now pretend that my tail is a piece of prey." He thumped his tail back and forth across the dirt.

Specklepaw approached silently and when she was in range of Rougefoot's tail, she sprang. She hooked onto his tail with sheathed claws.

"Very good. Remember mice can feel you before they see you and rabbits can smell you before they see you. So what do you think you should do for a mouse?"

"Light pawsteps?" She suggested.

"Exactly." He meowed. "Just like you were doing. What about a rabbit?"

"Quick, nimble pawsteps." She answered confidently.

"Good. Want to test your skills?"

"Really?" Specklepaw meowed excitedly.

"Sure. Go out by the MoonClan border and see what you can find."

"Won't you come with me?" She asked.

"I'll stay here and hunt in the trees. I want you to be alone. Show me how well you can do. But I'll be watching."

Her tail curled up in delight. "I won't let you down Rougefoot!" She meowed as she charged into the trees.

Rougefoot silently slid around the undergrowth, making sure Specklepaw didn't hear him. She was in the middle of a clearing, stalking a mouse who was busy nibbling on a seed. Her eyes were unblinking and her nostrils were flared. She quickly pounced and bit the mouse on the back of the neck. She then buried her prey and went out to search for more. Rougefoot then saw a raven peck at where Specklepaw had hidden the mouse. Rougefoot quietly skirted along the border of the trees. But before he could pounce, Specklepaw leapt out of the bushes and latched onto the raven's back. She smashed its skull before it could even let out a warning call. Rougefoot walked out into the clearing. "Great job!" He meowed at his apprentice.

"Thanks! But I still want to find more prey." She answered.

"Suit yourself. I'll meet you back here at Low Sun."

She flicked her tail to show that she heard. Rougefoot wandered into the bushes near the EarthClan border. He brought down a rabbit and two mice before trudging back to the clearing where Specklepaw had her prey.

She had brought down a small sparrow and a vole along with the raven and the mouse.

"You've done an amazing job with your first time hunting!" Rougefoot praised his apprentice.

"Thanks but I missed a mouse." She shrugged.

"Every cat can't catch every piece of prey. You're an amazing hunter nonetheless."

"Thanks!" She meowed as her tail curled up over her back.

"I'll give you tomorrow off. But let's help carry all of this prey back! Leafstream is probably starving!"

"She doesn't need all of this!" Specklepaw meowed jokingly.

"I know but still, let's get a move on. We can make two trips."

Specklepaw nodded and picked up the raven. Rougefoot dragged the three mice and the vole back into the kill pile. Before any cat could say anything they were back with the sparrow and the rabbit.

"You get some rest." Rougefoot meowed. "I'll take the rabbit to Leafstream."

Specklepaw yawned and with heavy paws trudged back to the apprentice's den where her sister was eagerly waiting.

Leafstream was curled up in a ball with her three kits beside her. Her head lifted up when she smelled prey. "Is that for me?" She meowed tiredly.

"No Leafstream I brought this rabbit in the nursery just so I could eat it. Of course it's for you!" Rougefoot joked.

She cuffed him over the ear.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He growled.

"Watch it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He hissed playfully back. He leaned down and observed his brother and two sisters. Berrykit was a red and white splotched kitten similar to Mapleheart, Brownkit was a dark brown tabby and Sandkit was a sandy brown tom. He gently licked Sandkit's head. The small kit retaliated and hooked on to Rougefoot's nose. He gently removed the tom's claws and stepped away.

"He hates you already." Leafstream winked.

Rougefoot gently poked Sandkit in the stomach. He meowed in protest and opened his eyes for the first time.

Most kits were born with their eyes deep blue but Sandkit's eyes were turquoise.

"Hey guys!" Sandkit meowed. "I can see!" He looked up at Rougefoot. "Wh… who are you?"

"I'm your brother, Rougefoot."

"Whoa! You're huge! Is he really my brother Leafstream?"

"Yes, he is from my second litter." She answered.

"Berrykit! Brownkit! Open your eyes! Look how huge he is!"

Berrykit and Brownkit opened their eyes and looked at their brother for the first time. "Wow! Look at him!"

"Where are my other brothers and sisters if he is from the second litter?" Sandkit asked.

Leafstream grew silent and Rougefoot gently told the kits, "They went up with their ancestors."

"Why?" All three if them asked.

"I'll tell you when you get to be a bit older." Leafstream meowed.

"Aw!" wailed the kits.

"Can we go outside?" Berrykit asked.

"It's dark outside. I'll take you out tomorrow." Rougefoot promised.

"Fine!" Brownkit snorted.

Rougefoot dipped his head and walked back to his den. He curled up and fell asleep.


	11. First Explorations

Chapter 11: First Explorations

Rougefoot woke up bright and early the next morning. He hurried to the nursery where Berrykit and Sandkit were pacing anxiously. Brownkit stayed back but her eyes glowed with excitement.

"Now kits," Leafstream meowed. "You stay with Rougefoot and don't get into any trouble or there will be consequences."

"Yes mother," all three meowed in unison.

The kits excitedly bounded outside into the camp with Rougefoot.

"Wow! It's so big!" Brownkit meowed.

"Where do you want to go first?" Rougefoot asked.

"I want to go see my daddy!" Sandkit meowed.

"Me too!" Berrykit screeched. Her small tail was straight up in delight.

"Follow me, but you'll have to be very quiet." Rougefoot instructed.

The kits nodded and Rougefoot anxiously paced to Snapstar's den.

"Why are you so scared?" Sandkit asked. "Isn't he your daddy too?"

"Yes but he is the leader." Rougefoot mewed quietly.

"Sweet!" Brownkit squealed.

"Let me guess, the new arrivals on their first outing." Snapstar meowed as he emerged from his den with Bloodtooth behind him.

Bloodtooth snorted.

"Wow Rougefoot! Who is that big black cat?" Berrykit asked.

"This is Snapstar," Rougefoot flicked his tail at his bright red leader. "And this is Bloodtooth the deputy."

"He has a scary name." Brownkit flinched. "Will he hurt me?"

"Oh no little one. I couldn't even think about hurting the Clan leader's kits."

"Then how did you get that awful name?" She pressed.

"See this scar?" Bloodtooth pointed a claw at a nasty gash above his top jaw.

Brownkit nodded.

"Well when I was born that was open. And blood ran down my teeth. So pretty much the name stuck as Bloodkit."

"You seem like a nice cat." Brownkit meowed.

"I am unless you are in another Clan." Bloodtooth meowed.

Brownkit nodded.

"Bless you taking your three siblings on a walk." Snapstar meowed. "Must be hard keeping up."

"It is." Rougefoot meowed.

"We'll leave you to it then." Snapstar and Bloodtooth meowed and returned to the den.

"Where is your den?" Berrykit asked.

Rougefoot pointed to the side of Snapstar's den where a few scraps of moss were hastily thrown together.

"How about I show you some warriors?" Rougefoot suggested.

"That'd be so cool!" Sandkit meowed.

Tinyflight, Snowclaw, Crowflight and Littlepaw were returning from a hunting patrol.

Rougefoot flicked his tail at them. "Go say hi."

The three kits dashed to the patrol and eagerly sniffed and talked the warriors and Littlepaw one by one. The each returned with their tails and heads held high.

"Why don't we go bug the other apprentices now?" Rougefoot meowed.

He walked towards the entrance of the apprentice's den where Specklepaw, Pebblepaw and Brackenpaw were sharing tongues.

"Meet the new arrivals." Rougefoot meowed.

The kits sprang up to the apprentices and talked to them in turn as well. Rougefoot then took them to the medicine den, showed them the Warrior's Tree, the elder's den which was now vacant and the kill pile. By the time they were done it was Peak Sun and the kits were tired. Rougefoot herded them back into the nursery and walked over to the kill pile.

He grabbed a mouse and started munching hungrily on it. Specklepaw approached him quietly.

"Rougefoot can I do something? I'm so bored!" She meowed dramatically.

"If you really want to go hunting. I'm beat right now. Take Brackenpaw out with you or something."

Specklepaw nodded and waved Brackenpaw over. They disappeared out of the camp without another word.

Rougefoot quickly finished off the mouse and curled into his den for a quick nap.

He awoke to the scent of new prey. Brackenpaw and Specklepaw were back with a huge load of new kill. They set it down on the pile and quietly talked to each other. Pebblepaw came up to Rougefoot quickly.

"Rougefoot can I talk to you?" she pleaded.

"Um sure I guess." He meowed.

"Thanks." She meowed and curled her paws under her chest.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I really like Brackenpaw but I think he likes Specklepaw. I think Littlepaw does too. What does my sister have that I don't?" She wailed.

"Nothing, you are sisters. I think you have the prettiest blue eyes. I want to show you someone that I know very well who has taken a liking to you," Rougefoot flicked his tail to Tinyflight who was glaring down at him from the top of the tree.

"Tinyflight? He likes me?" Pebblepaw asked.

"Yep. He's my best friend. He thinks you are beautiful and has the sweetest personality."

"He is kind of handsome. He's really small though." Pebblepaw meowed.

"If you don't like him it's ok. You're only an apprentice. There are new cats to look for when you get older."

"I'll get to know him better." Pebblepaw meowed. "Am I prettier than my sister?"

"You both are very pretty." Rougefoot meowed. "Each in your own separate ways."

"Thanks Rougefoot." Pebblepaw meowed. She walked off and climbed to the very top of the tree where Tinyflight was now nuzzled in between two branches.

Rougefoot heaved himself up and padded over to Rashthroat and Squirreltrack who were sitting by the camp entrance looking bored.

"Want to join our hunting patrol?" Rashthroat asked.

"Sure. I was just going to go out hunting." Rougefoot meowed.

"Well let's go then." Squirreltrack meowed and padded out of the camp. They headed towards the EarthClan border.

"I was thinking I could take this border. You could hunt near the Hollow Squirreltrack and you can take the MoonClan border Rougefoot." Rashthroat suggested.

Squirreltrack and Rougefoot nodded and plunged in their separate directions. Rougefoot stalked through the now thick undergrowth of Green Leaf. He saw Icechest hunting but she was with Oakhead, Tigershadow, Darkheart and Buzzardstone. He dove further into the trees following the scent of a mouse. He leapt and killed it with one swift bite to the neck. He scraped dead pine needles over it so he could collect it later. A little bit into the distance he smelled a stench so horrific he nearly gagged. He quietly slipped over to a den in the ground. It was fox, several of them by the smell. The scent was fresh so he quickly picked up his mouse and fled to where Rashthroat was hunting on the EarthClan border.

"Rashthroat," he panted. "We have a problem."

"Yes we do Rougefoot." He snorted. "You only have a mouse."

"No Rashthroat. There's fox. A whole den of them by the smell. Fresh too."

Rashthroat stopped. His jaw dropped in horror. "What about the kits? Hurry Rougefoot take the mouse and warn Leafstream!"

Rougefoot picked up his mouse and ran as fast as he could back to camp. He threw it on the kill pile and ran up to Leafstream, who was searching every which way.

"Mother!" Rougefoot cried. "There's a fox!"

"Sandkit is missing! Oh what do I do?" She wailed.

Rougefoot didn't even bother to listen to anymore. He dashed out of the camp smashing his nose to the ground trying to find Sandkit. He was just a tad bit out of camp, face to face with a mean, hungry fox.


	12. The Fox

Chapter 12: The Fox

"Sandkit run!" Rougefoot screamed as he launched himself at the fox. He saw the small brown kit dash insanely to the camp before turning his attention back to the snarling male fox in front of him.

The fox was at least twice his size with full muscles and strong legs. The fox snapped at his head. Rougefoot leapt back, the searing jaws barely missing his nose. He blindly swung out, trying to hook the fox on the muzzle. His efforts were in vain; the fox struck out again, tearing down his side with blunt claws. Rougefoot was now infuriated and jumped up onto the fox's back. He thrust his back legs deep into the fox's back and kicked with all of his might. The fox ran around in circles wildly, trying to dislodge the angry cat. Rashthroat and Squirreltrack threw themselves at opposite sides of the fox, raking down its side with vicious strokes. Rougefoot cuffed it around its ears while Rashthroat bit down hard on its tail. Soon after, it turned and ran, fleeing into the forest, devastated by the wounds it received.

Rashthroat and Squirreltrack were only mildly hurt and went back into the forest to retrieve their prey. Rougefoot limped his way back into camp where he was cheered on by some of his Clan mates. Shortleg, Leafstream, Berrykit, Brownkit, Sandkit and Specklepaw immediately crowded around Rougefoot chattering excitedly to one another.

"Step back! I need to see his wounds!" Shortleg roared.

The cats instantly retreated a few feet and Shortleg silently assessed the damage done by the fox.

"Only a few scratches, most of the blood is from the fox. I want you to go the Underground Spring and wash off. Then come back here and I will treat your wounds."

Rougefoot climbed up the hill into the pine forest and painfully walked down the slope into the spring. The warm water was relaxing on Rougefoot's wounds. He rubbed off all the blood on his dark grey pelt and pulled himself out of the water. A breeze blew right at him and he shivered, puffing out his fur. He wandered his way back home where the entire Clan was now situated around the outer rim, chattering like birds.

Shortleg returned to Rougefoot and pressed cobwebs mixed with a marigold poultice in his scratches. "You'll have to take it easy the next few days but you'll be better in no time. Did you see that Shadowpaw? How I placed the cobwebs inside of his wounds, but not too deep."

Shadowpaw nodded and went back into the medicine den.

Rougefoot hobbled over to his den and lay down with a sigh. Sandkit walked over to him, embarrassed. "Sorry for wandering out of camp and making you fight that fox…" he cried.

Rougefoot placed his tail over his brother's sandy colored shoulders. "It's fine. All kits get into trouble. Just don't go out of camp next time, understand?"

"Thanks Rougefoot." He purred and curled up beside his brother. Berrykit and Brownkit curled up next to their brother and also purred.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Leafstream meowed. "I don't think I can stand to lose another kit."

"It's fine Leafstream. I was just there at the right time." He meowed.

Leafstream nodded. "Come on kits. Let's go back to the nursery so we won't annoy your brother."

Rougefoot giggled slightly and watched his younger siblings pad away, disgruntled.

Specklepaw eagerly skipped up to her mentor and settled down next to him. Brackenpaw nestled in beside her. Rougefoot glanced over to the kill pile and saw Tinyflight and Pebblepaw sharing tongues. He smiled then realized Specklepaw had asked him something.

"What?" he meowed.

"Will you teach me battle skills when you're all better? I want to be an awesome fighter just like you!"

"Sure I will. But I have to get better first." He teased.

"I know. I want to learn how to fight a fox! And a badger!"

"You don't really want to take them on in real life. They are very dangerous and you can get seriously hurt or even killed."

"I know, but I want to learn how to defend myself. Or if I have kits I want to learn how to defend them."

"When you have kits I'm sure you won't need battle training. It will all be through instinct. But I'll teach you everything I know once I heal up."

"Will you make it to the Meeting tomorrow?" Brackenpaw meowed.

"Maybe, maybe not. Snapstar gets to decide whether I go or not."

Brackenpaw nodded. "We better get going Specklepaw. It's getting kind of late." He observed the sun setting in the distance.

"Do you want anything to eat before we leave?" Specklepaw meowed.

Rougefoot nodded. "Yes please."

Specklepaw ran over to the kill pile and brought back a juicy looking rabbit. "I hope this enough. Goodnight." She meowed and walked back to the apprentice's den with Brackenpaw.

Rougefoot quickly tore into the rabbit, eating up every last scrap. He buried the bones and thanked his ancestors for the lovely meal it was. He smashed up into a ball with his tail covering his nose and fell asleep.


	13. Battle Training

Chapter 13: Battle Training

Three days later, Rougefoot was well enough to battle practice with his super eager apprentice.

"Ok Specklepaw, first pretend I am an enemy cat coming to get you. What is your first instinct?"

She quickly darted up, smacked him hard on the nose and leaped away.

"I've never seen a cat do that before but that hurt!" Rougefoot meowed.

While he was distracted, Specklepaw circled to his left side and kicked his front legs out from under him. He fell forward and Specklepaw pinned him to the ground confidently.

"Good job." He huffed.

He sprang at her but she was ready, she ducked under him and head butted him in the stomach. He flopped over on the soft grass and struggled to get back up. He ran into the trees and climbed one, leaping silently from branch to branch until he was almost directly over Specklepaw. She was confused on where her mentor had gone and was pacing restlessly. He leaped down from the tree and landed on her back. She crashed down from under him and let out a small squeak of pain before flipping over and battering his belly with her paws.

"Always be aware of where your enemies are." He cuffed her over the ear and jumped back onto her back, this time pinning her to the ground where she couldn't move. He pretended to rake at her back and then gracefully flicked her down the stretch of grass.

She circled him angrily, waiting for a chance to strike. She leapt but he dodged and tripped her again, this time flipping her onto her back where he fake raked her belly. He gently bit on her neck and she playfully went limp.

Rougefoot knew the trick and leapt off her just in time. She retaliated by drawing a paw over his side while she ran past. He spun around and knocked her muzzle with a forepaw.

They continued on for a few more hours until they were both worn out.

"Why don't we go back to the camp and get ourselves some prey?" Rougefoot suggested.

Specklepaw weakly nodded, tired out by her day of battling with her mentor.

Rougefoot sat down next to Tinyflight. Rougefoot munched on his vole thoughtfully while Tinyflight angrily spat out thrush wings.

"I think it's a little too feathery for you Tiny," Rougefoot joked.

"I hate birds. They barely have any meat."

"Then why'd you choose a bird?"

"It was the only thing left on the pile and I was too lazy to go out hunting. Want these feathers for your nest? I won't use them."

"Sure. Thanks." Rougefoot meowed.

"No problem." Tinyflight meowed. "So how's it going with you and Icechest?"

"I haven't seen her in a while. Well I saw her yesterday but she was hunting with other cats. We haven't talked in forever it seems."

"Rougefoot, I talked to her two nights ago at the Meeting." Tinyflight meowed.

"Oh yea how did that go?"

"It was fine. There wasn't really anything to report. But I forgot to tell you Icechest says she misses you and wants to meet you on the border tomorrow night."

"Way to go not telling me earlier." He joked, poking a paw at his friend's shoulder.

"I forgot." Tinyflight meowed.

"Can you help me carry these feathers back?" Rougefoot asked.

Tinyflight looked at him as if he were crazy. "Fineeeee." He sighed overdramatically.

"Oh no I'm dying!" Rougefoot meowed lightheartedly, falling over with his paws to his heart.

"Oh no what shall I do?" Tinyflight meowed and fell over backwards as well.

They both laughed as they picked up the feathers and wove them neatly into Rougefoot's nest.

"Geez! It's not even Low Sun yet!" Tinyflight snorted.

"What will we do?" Rougefoot meowed.

"I don't know. There's nothing really to do."

"We could go to the Underground Spring and discuss our she-cats." Rougefoot winked.

"Why the Underground Spring? We're gonna freeze when we get out!" Tinyflight exclaimed.

"How about Moss Rock?"

"That sounds more reasonable."

They both headed out towards Moss Rock but then realized Flamestone and Brackenpaw were hunting there.

"Where do we go now?" Tinyflight asked.

"You can stay here." Flamestone meowed. "We are just heading back."

"Thanks guys." Rougefoot meowed.

"Anytime!" Brackenpaw meowed.

Tinyflight and Rougefoot climbed up on the security of the moss covered rock and bent their paws underneath their chests.

Rougefoot sigh, then began to speak. "Isn't it a little weird you are mates with an apprentice?"

"Not really. A lot of cats do it. Did you know Leafstream is two litters younger than Snapstar? That's more spread out then me and Pebblepaw."

"I never knew that. I always thought they were the same age."

"I thought so too until Snowclaw told me the one time. Maybe that's why she can't save kits… Poor thing. I bet she hurts so bad."

"Why are we talking about my mother?" Rougefoot questioned.

"I don't know. So tell me more about Icechest."

"Well she's red. And she has a white chest. And she lives in MoonClan. And I'm a butthole for liking her. And she's a little bit older than I am."

Tinyflight glared at him. "I already knew that."

"Well she's nice and her favorite food to eat is birds. Ha."

Tinyflight narrowed his eyes. "What kind of cat would want to eat that feathery mass?"

"Obviously Icechest. So tell me more about Pebblepaw."

"Well her sister is your apprentice. She is grey. She has blue eyes and she has a little patch of white over her back foot."

"Well duh! I knew that!" Rougefoot meowed.

"Hey I'm copying you." He stuck his tongue out.

"Roar."

"She likes to eat… birds too… Wow what is with she-cats and birds!?"

"I guess it's the feathers to line their nests with. Maybe it's more nutritious. We should ask!" Rougefoot meowed.

"She-cats are just too weird." Tinyflight meowed.

"I bet they think we are weird too." Rougefoot giggled.

All of a sudden Rougefoot saw his friend being barreled off of Moss Rock by a small grey mass. Then he got attacked as well by another grey mass with speckled fur. They were easily pinned down.

"Always know where your enemies are." Specklepaw hissed in Rougefoot's ear.

"Good job you guys! I never smelled or heard you coming." Tinyflight and Rougefoot meowed in unison.

"Hey we got good battle training by awesome cats." Pebblepaw and Specklepaw meowed.

"Well it's time for these battle trained apprentices to get back to bed. It's getting late." Tinyflight observed.

"We should be getting back too." Rougefoot added.

They quickly headed back to camp. But a dark shadow was lurking right in front of them waiting to attack.

"Wait. Hold on guys." Tinyflight meowed. "I smell rogue."

"Thanks." Rougefoot meowed.

"No. I mean a rogue."

"Now that you mentioned it I smell it too." Rougefoot meowed.

"Blasted cat come out." Tinyflight screeched into the darkness.

"Looking for me?" A she-cat crept out of the darkness. She was all black in color with a patch of red across her nose. She was one of the biggest cats Rougefoot had ever seen. She was almost as big as Scarface and Spiderleap.

"Attack!" Tinyflight screeched as he careened at the she-cat almost twice his size.

Rougefoot tried to knock the she-cat's paws out from underneath her but she flicked him away with one kick of her back leg. He decided to go for her tail while Specklepaw smashed her nose with one good blow. Pebblepaw fought beside her, digging into the cat's shoulder. Tinyflight was on her back raking down it with his powerful legs. She was being driven closer to the camp.

"I give up!" She screeched and threw herself into the camp blindly. Snapstar, Flamestone and Bloodtooth were talking in the clearing and looked up to find someone very familiar to them.

"Welcome Stardapple." Snapstar growled.


	14. Stardapple

*This is a graphic chapter. Queasy people may not want to read*

Chapter 14: Stardapple

"What do you want from us!?" Flamestone growled menacingly.

Stardapple dipped her head. "Nothing. Take me prisoner."

"We should kill you that's what!" Snapstar spat.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you?" Stardapple's voice grew sugary and her golden eyes sparkled.

"Bloodtooth. Take her hostage in the elder's den. She is not to leave and there will be three warrior guards watching her at all times."

Bloodtooth nodded and took the old she-cat into the elder's den where Squirreltrack, Rashthroat and Snowclaw watched her. They all spat evilly at the she-cat before settling down.

Rougefoot whispered silently to Tinyflight, "Do you know that cat?"

"No but I've heard stories of her. My mother told me never to go out alone because an evil black cat with a red nose would come and kill me.

"Maybe I should go and ask Shortleg. I don't think he's very happy with me fighting again soon after I healed."

Tinyflight looked over at the two apprentices being scolded by the old medicine cat. "Poor Shadowpaw having rambunctious sisters."

"Ha yea. We better get checked out." Rougefoot meowed and wandered over to Shortleg with Tinyflight behind him.

"Rougefoot. What to do with you?" Shortleg muttered to himself. "You both only have small scratches that will heal up really quickly. You don't need anything other than a good nights rest."

"Shortleg?" Rougefoot asked after Tinyflight had left.

"Yes?" he meowed without looking around from sorting his herbs.

"Who is Stardapple?"

Shortleg froze, then turned around and faced Rougefoot. "It is not my place to tell."

"Please Shortleg. You told me so many things before. Why not now?"

"Because this is a haunting I don't even want to remember."

"Where can I go to learn the story? I don't think Snapstar will allow me to talk to her."

"Why do you even want to know? It's horrible." Shortleg meowed.

"I don't know… It sounds interesting." Rougefoot meowed.

"You'd never wish you heard it…" Shortleg sigh. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone."

Rougefoot nodded.

Just then, Snapstar walked up to them. "Everything alright?"

"Yes it's fine." Shortleg meowed. "May I have your permission to tell Rougefoot about Stardapple?"

"That damned cat. Whatever. I don't care just keep me away from that thing and never speak about her again." Snapstar spat.

Rougefoot licked his father's cheek. "It's alright. We can get through this. We are fire remember."

Snapstar scoured his claws deep in the dirt. "I wish that thing never would have shown her face again." He thrust the dirt outside of the den and stalked away.

"Geez what is his problem!?" Rougefoot meowed.

"Stardapple is his problem." Shortleg meowed quietly.

When Shortleg opened his mouth to speak Brackenpaw came in wailing about a thorn in his pad.

"Clean it." He ordered.

The young apprentice licked around his paw pad, wincing every time he got near the thorn.

Shortleg expertly plucked the thorn out with his teeth and spat it on the ground. Blood welled up on the pad and Shadowpaw came out with cobwebs to stop the bleeding. "You'll be fine by tomorrow." The medicine cat apprentice meowed.

Brackenpaw nodded and limped out of the den.

"Shadowpaw…" Shortleg meowed. "I'd rather not have you listen to this story… will you go spend some time with your sisters or something?"

Shadowpaw nodded quickly and pranced off to the apprentices den.

"Well… It started out a while ago… when I was just a little kit. I was about a moon old you see."

Rashthroat, Squirreltrack and Snowclaw walked up with Stardapple being pushed in the middle.

"That's no way to treat your elders." She spat and swung a paw out at Rashthroat.

Squirreltrack quickly cuffed her over her ear. "Shut up you mangy pile of fox-dung. No one wants you."

"What is with all of these distractions!?" Rougefoot hissed irritably.

"Shush." Snowclaw hissed firmly.

Rougefoot grumbled to himself while Shortleg quickly treated the old she-cat's wounds. The patrol then pushed her back to the elder's den where she sat and sulked.

"So I was a moon old right." Shortleg meowed. "Angelstar was in rule. There had just been a new litter over in MoonClan. Four kittens were born, two toms and two she-cats. One of the toms was Dogstar and one of the she-cats was Stardapple. Well they had decided to go out and find a dog to attack. So they found a small dog, barely bigger than a cat. And they all attacked it. That was the first time Stardapple got her thirst for blood. Once they were done attacking they all went back to their mother and told her about the story. She punished them and Stardapple got angry. She swore revenge on her one day. And when she became a warrior she snuck out of the camp after her mother, killed her, tore her throat out and ate it. Then she met a lovely cat in FireClan named Mudleaf. He was the nastiest Clan cat in the forest next to Stardapple. Well they became mates and she soon got pregnant with his kits. He then abandoned her for another cat in FireClan. She plotted her revenge on him and did the same gruesome thing to him as she did with her mother. She had his kits a few moons later and thought they were worthless. She had three kits, two red toms and a black she-cat. They were less than a moon old when she tried to attack and kill them. They fled up a tree so far up where she couldn't reach them. So she sought after three cats and random that she could kill to make up for her lost kits. She killed a tom in SunClan, a nursing queen in EarthClan and another queen in MoonClan. To every cat she tore its throat out and ate it. Well before she killed the three cats the kits climbed down the tree trying to find their mother. When they saw her they ran up another tree just in case she wanted to attack them again. They watched in horror as Stardapple attacked and killed the EarthClan queen and did the other brutal things. The little black she-cat wandered over to EarthClan because she wanted to replace that poor queen that had been killed. You may have known her as Hollyheart."

"But she seemed so sweet when I met her." Rougefoot meowed sadly.

"Just because she had to see that doesn't mean that she had to be mean. She wanted to be just the opposite of Stardapple, a loving caring cat that would take care of everyone in need. She reared four kittens after their mother died in a battle. She already had four of her own but she was kind enough to take four more. Well back to the story, it just so happened that Angelstar was on a border patrol near the EarthClan border. The little kittens scrambled down the tree and asked if they could stay with them because Stardapple wanted to kill and eat their throats. Angelstar was enraged and immediately took the little kits back to camp where she took care of them. At the next Meeting she broke the Clan Lore and brought the kits to the Meeting. Geyserstar, the EarthClan leader at that time had brought Hollykit along too. The three kits played together on the FireClan rock behind Angelstar. When they caught scent of their mother they fled back up the rock and hid in Angelstar's stomach fur. Stardapple was climbing the FireClan rock, hungry for blood. Angelstar immediately fought with Stardapple pushing her off the rock and onto the grass below. Clouds covered the moon but when Stardapple had left the Meeting they blew away. Angelstar and Geyserstar continued to talk about how horrible cats could be to their kittens and told the cats in the clearing to look up in the kits' frightened eyes and think of how a cat could to such a thing. 'Queens are supposed to love and protect their kits with their lives. Not murder them because their father abandoned them.' Geyserstar said. The Meeting ended far into the night. The kits were already asleep when the Meeting ended so they were quietly carried back into their camp. They were set down in front of what is now Snapstar's rock and named for their bravery. The bigger kit, Flamekit, is now Flamestone. The smaller kit, Snapkit, is now your leader."

"How could a queen do such a thing to other cats and her kits like that!?"

"I don't know. But she is the worst cat I've ever known."

"How do you know all of this?" Rougefoot meowed.

"Angelstar, Cindertail and Grassfoot told me. It's haunted me forever. I'm lucky I had a good mother. I bet it's extremely hard for your father because he has lost so many kits."

"It would be hard for me… kits or no kits." Rougefoot meowed.

"I bet it's harder for him though. He tried his best but he and Leafstream just have the worst luck."

"I'm glad he survived that brutal attack."

"Me too. FireClan wouldn't be the same without him as leader."

"Now I understand why all the cats hate Stardapple."

"I don't hate her. But I'd never like her in any way whatsoever. I don't hate cats. I'm a medicine cat. They aren't supposed to hate."

Rougefoot nodded. "I can't believe it…" he meowed.

"It's true…" Shortleg murmured quietly. "You better get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Thanks for telling me…" Rougefoot mewed.

"Can you send Shadowpaw over?" Shortleg meowed blankly.

Rougefoot nodded. "Good night."

"Goodnight to you too Rougefoot."


	15. A Decision Has To Be Made

Chapter 15: A Decision Has To Be Made

The next morning Rougefoot woke abruptly to cats screeching in anger. There was a meeting to decide what to do with Stardapple.

"Kill her!" Some cats yowled.

"Let her starve to death!" Others roared.

"Feed her deathberries!" Yet more screeched.

"Enough!" Snapstar growled. "She will stay our prisoner. No harm is to be done to her. She is old and will die soon anyway."

Almost every cat in the clearing yowled challenges to the leader.

"You should kill her!" Rashthroat yowled. "After all she has put you through!"

"I will mimic my sister. I don't want to become a traitorous murderer. Would you stoop to her level?"

The cats grew silent. They mumbled to one another seeing the wisdom in Snapstar's words.

"I didn't think so." Snapstar meowed. "Fresh guards will be Rougefoot, Tinyflight and Mapleheart." He wandered out to the forest with Iceshine and Pebblepaw at his side.

Rougefoot, Tinyflight and Mapleheart went to relieve Snowclaw, Squirreltrack and Rashthroat at the other side of the clearing.

Specklepaw came up to Rougefoot and asked, "Does this mean I won't get any training today?"

"Yes it does. I'll be too worn tomorrow. Why don't you go out with Brackenpaw and Littlepaw and do some hunting?"

"Ok!" She meowed and jumped happily away to the apprentices den.

"Why'd you do it you mangy critter?" Mapleheart spat in her face.

"Because Mudleaf abandoned me…" Stardapple meowed sadly.

"If I could tell you how many mates Mudleaf had I would. But he's had so many it's hard to remember."

"I bet you did it to your mother just because she scolded you. You were such a spoiled brat."

Stardapple growled but didn't say anything.

"Can you believe that Rougefoot? She did that to your own father! Her own kit!"

"Ah so you are kin?" Her sickly sweet voice wove from the back of the tree.

"What's it matter to you?" Rougefoot hissed.

"All the better to know." She hissed back.

Rougefoot drew his lips back in a snarl. He saw Stardapple's golden eyes glowing back at him.

Tinyflight mumbled to him quietly, "How are you going to see Icechest tonight?"

"Crap!" Rougefoot hissed a little too loudly.

"What?" Mapleheart meowed.

"Uh. Nothing." Rougefoot meowed.

Mapleheart gazed at him curiously but then returned his gaze to the middle of the clearing.

"I hope Snapstar will let us off before High Moon." Rougefoot meowed.

"I doubt it." Mapleheart meowed. "Why do you need to get off before High Moon?"

"I'm feeling a little bit tired since my sleep last night was rudely interrupted."

"It's not my fault Snapstar is an early riser." Mapleheart joked.

"I wish he wasn't." Rougefoot yawned. "I'm super tired." He thumped his tail irritably against the dirt.

"Why haven't you chosen a mate yet Mapleheart?" Tinyflight asked randomly.

"There's been no one here for me. I'm satisfied being alone. I don't need kits but I always wonder what it's like."

"Why haven't you chosen a mate Rougefoot?"

Rougefoot gulped. He felt like his throat was tightening. He let out a small cough and replied, "I'm too young. There's no one here for me either."

Tinyflight snorted and Mapleheart eyed him curiously again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mapleheart meowed.

"I'm fine. It must have been the dust."

Mapleheart sneezed. "I suppose. It is pretty dusty this year."

Rougefoot looked over to where Brownkit, Berrykit and Sandkit were playing with a ball of moss. It was rare to find moss in the pine forest but sometimes they did. Leafstream was beside her kits, eyeing them like a hawk. A few hours later, at Peak Sun, Brackenpaw, Littlepaw and Specklepaw came home with prey. They gave a vole and a shrew to Leafstream, a rabbit to Mapleheart, two mice for Rougefoot and Tinyflight and a magpie for Stardapple. They still had more prey so they took it to the apprentices den and shared it with Pebblepaw.

"Our apprentices are getting better and better." Mapleheart observed.

"I know. Specklepaw has barely been my apprentice for two weeks and she's making amazing progress." Rougefoot added.

"Same with Pebblefur… except she's not my apprentice." Tinyflight meowed.

"Who ever knew our apprentices could be trained so quickly? It's amazing what they've accomplished." Mapleheart meowed.

"Why don't the warriors all sleep in one place?" Brownkit meowed.

None of the three cats noticed her approach and stood dumb-struck.

"I don't know." Mapleheart meowed.

"There's a lot of room in the tree." Brownkit meowed.

"I guess we could all sleep in the tree." Tinyflight meowed.

"I was wondering. I think it's silly that Blackwhisker sleeps near the nursery and you sleep near Snapstar's rock and Squirreltrack sleeps up the wall." Brownkit giggled.

"I sometimes wondered that too." Rougefoot meowed.

"Me too." Tinyflight and Mapleheart meowed.

"Can I play with you guys?" Brownkit meowed.

"I don't think Leafstream would like that very much." Rougefoot meowed eyeing his mother who was locked onto her kit with unblinking eyes.

"Why? Berrykit and Sandkit are bullies!"

"Because she doesn't want you to get hurt. How about this? You bring me a moss ball and I'll toss it for you and then you can bring it back and I'll toss it again. And then maybe you can attack my tail."

"Yippee!" Brownkit yowled and dashed off to find a moss ball.

"I remember when Shortleg and I were kits. We always used to play like that." Mapleheart meowed distantly.

"I only had Rougefoot to play with. Well I had Dashkit and Coalkit for a little while." Tinyflight meowed.

"Mapleheart?" Rougefoot asked.

"Do you know how Blankkit got her name? And how she died?"

"Poor Blankkit." Mapleheart meowed. "She was born deaf and blind in her right eye. She was very playful, always pestering the warriors because she wanted to go on an adventure. Well she decided to go on an adventure one day and she climbed to the very top of the Warrior's Tree, even higher than Tinyflight's nest. She lost her footing and fell, but she survived. Well she decided to leave the Clan because she thought she was too much of a burden. We haven't seen or heard of her since then. There's a very slim chance she may still be alive but it's highly doubtful."

"How did she learn to talk if she couldn't hear?" Tinyflight meowed.

"She was a very smart kit. She could also write in the dirt, which is what she did most of the time." Mapleheart meowed. "She used to pester me a lot because I was a new warrior at the time she was born. I've heard of stories on the plains that a blind and deaf cat still lives past the territories. The story goes that she rallied up blind, deaf and injured or deformed cats and kittens and created her own Clan where all are welcome."

"But that's just a story." Tinyflight snorted exasperatedly.

"It may be true." Rougefoot meowed.

"You never know until you go there." Mapleheart meowed.

"Stupid cats. Believing elders and rogues tales." Stardapple spat. "Have logic. No blind and deaf kitten could have survived in Clan territories for more than a day."

"She may have been picked up by a Clan and raised. Or maybe a rogue or a loner." Rougefoot spat back.

"Whatever you say. I actually have a working brain."

"And so do I." He argued.

Stardapple hissed, then went back to sulking.

"Do you think Snapstar would ever let us past the territories?" Rougefoot meowed hopefully.

"I highly doubt it. But it doesn't hurt to try." Mapleheart meowed.

"Not today. Or tomorrow. My loyalty lies here. My Clan needs me. For good or for bad, I will always be here somehow."


End file.
